Fourth Time's the Charm
by Lady Galilea
Summary: It's James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Lily's fourth year at Hogwarts. There will be laughs and tears, joy and sadness, love and heartbreak and so much more as these teenagers fight and flirt and fall in love. Rated T for romance and maybe some cursing, although I doubt it. Title changed from 'The Marauding Years'.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark stormy night. Rain beat down in hard icy slivers, and wind howled around corners. The perfect night to be inside, drinking warm butter beer to the light of charmed everlasting candles.

Fourteen-year-old Sirius Orion Black trudged down the street, shivering in the rain. His long, straight black hair, which he'd spent so long growing to just below his shoulders, was sopping wet, and large droplets of frigid water dripped from the ends down his robes and T-shirt, and then ran in rivulets down his jeans to collect into pools of cold water in his battered muggle high-tops that his mum hated. Normally, the fact that he was wearing something his mum didn't like would have made him happy, but at the moment, Sirius was far too cold, tired, hungry, ill-feeling, and lost to enjoy the feeling of flouting his mother's strict anti-muggle-things rule.

Stupid mum. Stupid effing mum and dad and Regulus, his stupid effing suck up of a brother. Stupid Belli and Cissy, who laughed in his face when his stupid family kicked him out on his arse in the pouring rain. Stupid rain. Stupid London. Stupid wet hair. Stupid-

"Sirius? Mate, is that you? Are you OK?"

Sirius whirled around, his wet hair flying and shaking out the droplets of water much like a large dog.

"James?" Sirius dropped his heavy trunk and embraced his best friend.

"So it is you, Padfoot. Why're you out here in the rain? I thought you hated getting wet!"

"Yeah, well, I don't have much of a choice about being out," grumbled Sirius, " my parents kicked me out. All I have is my trunk with my school stuff."

"Really? Well, come back with me and my family then-"

"Sirius? Is that you dear? You look frozen! Come with us, honey, your about to catch your death of cold, or flu!"

Rebecca Potter, James's mother, had just rounded the corner, clutching several large bags of what looked like books. Her long, wavy dirty blonde hair was held back in a messy braid and seemed very wet and her dark purple glasses where sliding down her nose. As always, she managed to tightly hug Sirius. Sirius felt a sharp pang of jealousy around Ms. Potter- she was everything that he wished his mum was- kind, generous, loving. But he brushed it aside. Ms. Potter was like a second mum to him, never mind that she didn't give birth to him.

"Mum, Sirius's family is really awful and they've kicked him out of the house so can he come stay with us when we don't have school?" James grinned at Sirius.

"Well, I suppose so…. You're a Black, are you?" peered curiously at a soaking wet Sirius, who nodded. "Yes, well, I can see why you wouldn't belong with them. Your aunty Druella and I suppose it would be your mum, Wallburga, where a couple years behind me at school, and…" Ms. Potter made a face. She stuck her wand into the street, and a second later, the bright purple knight-bus bumped into view.

"Come along, boys, " said Ms. Potter, stepping into the warm, dry bus. Sirius did not need to be told twice, and practically jumped into the vehicle. He had never rode in the knight bus before-his family always used the floo system to traveling with the 'common riffraff' on the knight bus- and was more excited than he'd admit to travel on it. James followed him up, and they sat down on the large armchairs that lined the bus.

"You've never been on the knight bus, have you?" James grinned at his friend, who was glancing around the bus with a look of awe on his face .

Sirius shook his head, sending more water spraying around the area.

"Here, honey, no need to be that wet." Ms. Potter flicked her wand at Sirius, and he was immediately warm and dry.

"Thanks, Ms. Potter!" He ran his fingers through his now dry hair, and enjoyed the feeling of being completely dry for the first time in a day.

"Of course, Sirius. Now, if you don't mind me, I have a conference to attend, so I'll be dissaparating, but the bus will drop you at our house, your dad will be home around 10:00." Rebecca smiled, hugged James and Sirius quickly, and then turned on the spot and vanished.

"How are you, padfoot? Really? Bellatrix been awful to you? And your mum?" James leaned toward his friend.

"Terrible. Ugh, you have no idea." Sirius looked out from under is thick dark bangs.

"Belli's boyfriend dumped her by owl. Apparently her hair was too frizzy or something-" Sirius grinned, and James chuckled. Unlike the rest of the Black women, with long, straight blonde locks, Bellatrix had thick, untamable curly hair that was what you could call a sore spot. Meaning, she immediately jinxing anyone that said anything about it.

"She must've taken that well, " chortled James.

"Ahh, not so much, " Sirius shook his head. " You know how her mum and mine are so close, so she spent the holiday at our place, and trust me, once she stopped sobbing hysterically in the guest bedroom and randomly hexing things, she was…nasty." Sirius pulled a face, not needing to explain further. Both him and James knew that Bellatrix was touchy and moody at her best, and scarily vengeful at her worst. "And of course, my mum sided with her, and got mad at me for suggesting that Belli use some of that Sleakeazy Hair Potion. "

Both he and James rolled their eyes.

" But Padfoot, what'd you do to get kicked out?"

" I… Regalus has been doing so much dark magic lately, and I, uhhh, told my parents they where being awful parents by letting it go and that I hated them for not saving my little brother from himself."

James stared at his friend. " You-you actually said that to them?"

Sirius nodded. " I don't regret it. They're all obsessed with the dark arts, every stinking one of them. I'm glad to be gone. And if Regulus wants to go down that road- well, its his choice. I'm finished. "

James silently nodded and patted his best friend on the back. James had never seen his crazy, loyal, determined friend so down on everything. He assumed part of it was not having eaten in a few hours- Sirius ate like a black hole, all the time, consuming everything available.

At just that moment, the knight-bus bounced several times in a row, and rocked jarringly over what seemed like a bunch of boulders

Sirius moaned and clutched his stomach. His face was tinged green, and he hunched over in his seat. He didn't think he would be taking the knight bus again anytime soon. He glanced at James, begging him not to laugh. He didn't.

" We'll be there in a minute, Padfoot, don't worry. Lots of people get ill on the knight-bus, and once we get home my mum has a brilliant potion she uses for when someone gets sick to their stomach, I know where she keeps it."

"Uhhhghhh," Moaned Sirius, clapping his hands over his mouth.

"Po'er, it's your stop, best 'urry an' take your friend, 'e looks downrigh' ill!" the conductor yelled from the front of the bus, levitating Sirius's trunk out of the knight bus with his wand.

Sirius and James hurried out of the bus, just in time for Sirius to be sick on the driveway in front of the Potter home.

" Lovely, padfoot." James said sarcastically, although he reached out a hand and helped his friend to his feet.

" Just for you, prongs," Sirius replied, wiping his mouth on the sleeve of robes

"So, did the knight-bus live up to your expectations?, " James asked with a smirk, leading Sirius into the house. Like the Black's, the Potter's where a pureblooded family with a huge fortune, but they donated masses of it to charity every year, and their house was, while not exactly small, cozy and warm.

"Hungry?" Asked James with a smirk, swinging down to sit on one of the polished wood stools that stood in the large kitchen. He knew that Sirius would _always _be hungry. Unsurprisingly, Sirius nodded enthusiastically.

"Ready to go back to school tomorrow?" Sirius asked through a mouthful of chocolate cake.

"Always- a whole new year of pranking and making trouble awaits us!"


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to Mint-Chocolate-Leaves, cuz she wrote a review, and got some mental chocolate from me. Yay for reveiws. Review and you will get french fries and ice cream floats. **

**This still belongs to JKR. If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it...**

**Sorry for any typos. R&R. You know the drill. **

**I will update as often as possible, but idk how much that will be...**

**ENJOY! =D**

"Moony!" Sirius spotted his friend in the middle of the crowd on platform 9 ¾. As always, Remus Lupin looked a little disheveled- his light brown hair was a bit unkempt and his robes were ragged. Sirius took off running and tackled his friend in a giant hug. With a yell, both boys crashed to the ground, laughing.

"Nice to see you, too, Padfoot," said Remus with a grin as he got to his feet again. Just then, James, who had been talking to Lily Evens, appeared, his face flushed brilliantly red and his hair….neon pink.

" Pink suits you, Prongs," said Sirius with a smirk.

"Pink? What?" James clearly had no idea what Sirius was talking about. As usual when James tried to talk to Lily, she had hexed him and he had no idea.

" Oh, nothing…" Remus grinned, catching Sirius's eye.

A few minutes later, the three of them where seated in the last compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Sirius had found some chocolate frogs in his trunk and proceeded to start to eat them messily, chocolate smeared around his mouth. James was lounging across from Sirius, discreetly levitating chocolate frogs out of Sirius's trunk and moving them into his own trunk. Remus had taken his wand out of his threadbare robes and was practicing spells from the latest Standard Book of Spells. 

"Padfoot! Moony! Prongs!" Peter Pettigrew panted into the room, his dark blonde hair flopping into his pale blue eyes, and his face flushed from exertion. "I've been looking for you!"

"Well, looks like you found us," said James carelessly, sweeping his hand through his still-neon-pink hair.

"Prongs, what happened to your hair?" Asked Peter, despite the way Remus and Sirius were shaking their hand and smirking.

"My hair?"

"Yeah-lemme guess…you asked Lily out?" Peter flopped into a seat next to Remus.

"WHAT! LILY DID SOMETHING TO MY HAIR AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING?!" James stood up and pulled out his wand. After muttering a simple charm, the window of the compartment became a mirror. James took one look at his day-glo hair and sunk into the seat. "NOOOOO! My hair! My beautiful hair!" He howled in mock horror, pulling at his hair. "But seriously…when do you think it will wear off?" He ran his fingers through in anxiously.

Sirius grinned. "What? You don't like it? I thought that pink definitely suited you!"

"See, around the fifth time that she hexed, cursed, or jinxed you, I figured out you don't have a chance with her. We're up to something like th nine-billionth time, and you still. Are. Going. After. Her, " Said Remus rolling his eyes at his friend.

"And now, for a few start of term announcements, before we sink our teeth into this delicious feast!" Albus Dumbledore got to his feet at the head table. His thick, bright red hair and beard clashed wildly with his bright purple velvet robes, but as usual, only the cynical slytherins pointed out that Dumbledore looked rather comical.

"The Forbidden Forest is still, well, just that, and the Banned Items list has gone on to include Self-Spellchecking Quills and Instant Brain Boost Caramels. Also, Miss Heartpins retired over the summer to persue her hobby of collecting glass petunias-" There was an outbreak o fcheering there- Miss Heartpins was known for her long, beaky nose, small, watery eyes, and hatred for children of all sorts- "- so I am happy to announce the new caretaker here at Hogwarts, Mr. Argus Filch!"

There was a smattering of applause, mostly from teachers, prefects, head girl, head boy, and hufflepuff students, as a small man with rat-like features shuffled to his feet and smiled grimly at the students, his eyes bulging. A similarly scrawny cat with huge lamp-like orbs of eyes twined herself around his shoulders, hissing.

"And now-Dig in!" Dumbledore sat back down as food magically appeared on the gold plates and dished that decked the four long house tables. The room filled with a low hum of chatter, punctuated with laughs, occaisionaly shouts and the clink of utensils against the platters and plates.

"FOOD!" Yelled Sirius, piling his plate with heaps of whatever was in reach.

"I don't understand how you can eat that much, Sirius, " Said Remus with mild disgust, as he placed a single chicken breast, some roast potatoes and gravy on his plate.

Sirius just rolled his eyes, his mouth stuffed.

"So, who should we prank this year?" James, sitting next to Sirius, took a gulp of pumpkin juice and then leaned forward conspiratorially.

"Umpgh…" Sirius swallowed, and then said " that new caretaker-Filch!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, he controls loads of detentions and all, we could get in heaps of trouble!"

The four other boys swiveled to look at Peter. He had polished off his main course remarkably quickly, and had moved on to dessert.

" Really, worm-tail, you should know by know that getting into trouble is really _not_ an issue for Prongs and Padfoot, " Remus said, smiling wryly. " What was it- 600 points that they alone docked from Gryffindor last year? "  
"Disbelievers!" Said James airly, waving his hand as if to dismiss last year's antics. "Padfoot, brilliant idea- Lets…ooh…transfigure his cat into rat or something whenever he picks her up!"

"BRILLIANT!" crowed James, before turning to Remus. "Ok, how do we do that, really?"

He had expected Remus to grin, roll his eyes, and get started on the nitty-gritty of the spells. But Remus was staring at someone sitting a way's down the table, laughing, between Lily Evens and Alice Prewett. He had a faraway look in his eyes and he smiled slightly in the direction of one Marlene McKinnon.

"Moony! Moony!" James hissed, prodding his friend's arm with his wand.

"Wh-what?" Remus shook his head slightly, and blinked.

"For the prank, how do we-" James slapped Sirius lightly.

" You fancy Marlene, don't you?" He asked, smirking. Sirius, who had been rubbing his face with irritation, caught on suddenly and grinned.

"Oh, this is brilliant! Remus Lupin, nerdy little bloke with a furry little problem, carries a torch for Marlene McKinnon, the nerdy little whippet with the magnifying-glass glasses!"

"Yeah, shout it to the whole school, won't you!" Remus snapped, his face flushing up to the roots of his shaggy hair, but he didn't deny anything.

"See, now you know how I feel about Lily," said James delightedly, grinning.

"Umm, no, Prongs," said Peter with the air of someone speaking to either a very young child or someone mildly insane. " Because you harass Lily every waking moment of the day, and Moony is a decent human being who will not be harassing Marlene!"

Sirius chortled, ignoring the murderous look on James's face. Even Remus, although still irritated by the looks of his face, cracked a smile.

"Ahh, lets just go!" Grumbled James, blushing.

"Harasser…." Muttered Peter with a smirk as they hurried out of the Great Hall and into the stairway that led to Gryffindor tower.

"Sirius! I need to talk to you!"

All four boys whirled around.

"Speaking of harassers, " muttered Sirius, although he looked uncharacteristically nervous.

Bellatrix Black stood with her feet planted in a fighting stance directly infront of the boys. Her wild, hip length curly black hair was pulled back into a long, messy braid, and the corkscrew curls around her face sprung out in every direction. He dark eyes gleamed and she held her wand out in front of her. Behind her, a tall, brown haired boy stood with one hand holding a wand and the other draped luxuriously around Bellatrix's slender waist.

"You, Sirius, disgraced the noble house of Black with what you said to us this summer, and I will not let you damage the ancient reputation!" Her voice was slightly instance sounding, and she smiled widely as she aimed the wand at Sirius's heart. "BLOOD TRAITOR!" She laughed, high and unhinged, and a blast of blue light shot out of her wand, knocking Sirius's backwards a few feet.

"What- the-hell-" panted Sirius, as he got to his feet again, Peter, James and Remus helping him.

"She's right." A cold voice from next to Bellatrix startled all four boys.

"R-regulus?" Sirius stared, as if paralyzed at the figure in front of him.

A boy-maybe twelve or eleven years old, was standing behind Bellatrix in the shadows. He wore Slytherin robes, had close cropped hair and had a cold, haughty look on his face, but other wise was like a younger version of Sirius.

"You're a blood-traitor, Sirius. Mum was right!"

"Do it do it do it do it do it!" Shrieked Bellatrix hysterically, bouncing on the balls of her black lace up boots.

Regulus raised his wand steadily and pointed it at Sirius. He muttered something under of breath, and then a puff of smoke covered Sirius.

Laughing hysterically, Bellatrix, Regulus, and the other boy walked away down the stairs, leaving Sirius coughing. When the smoke cleared, James, Remus and Peter gasped. The words 'Blood-Traitor' were written in black across Sirius's face.

"err, Sirius, your face…well, it says…'blood traitor'" James trailed off awkwardly. Sirius was staring directly ahead. The only sign of expression on his face were the tears glistening in his eyes. "Regulus…" he muttered thickly, before slowly getting to his feet. "Lets just go up to bed. I'll deal with it in the morning."

_so, what'd ya think? Let me know in a reveiw or PM..._

_Press the button...press the pretty little button..._

_May the force be with you of you do :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I'm not JKR. Shocker, I know. :D No copy right infringement intended.

This chapter is still dedicated Mint-chocolate-leaves, because she wrote a review! Yay! Reviews! If you reveiw, you will get a dedication, AND you can choose the name for a possible Sirius love interest. yay.

ENJOY! :)

"Padfoot? Mate, are you ok?"

James drew aside the hangings that were drawn around his friend's 4-poster bed. Remus and Peter were both showering in the small bathroom off their room. It was nine o'clock at night, and the wind blew gently through the window, ruffling the bedclothes. James ran his hands through his hair worriedly. After the incident with the Slytherins, Sirius had gotten a box of chocolate frogs out of his trunk, kicked off his shoes, and climbed into bed, shutting the curtains immediately. James was worried- in the three years that the four boys had shared a room, the curtains had never, ever, been closed around their beds. Through homesickness (On Peter's part) anxious sleep talking before exams (Remus was known to repeat his notes over and over in his sleep around the time of the finals) howlers delivered by the owls at night (Sirius's dear mother was guilty of that, after Dumbledore wrote her an owl requesting that she stop sending Sirius daily howlers about how much of a disappointment he was) and James's irriating habit of talking to himself when he was nervous or excited, they had always been there for each others. So something must really bothered Sirius to make him shut himself in like that.

James placed a hand on the curtain. "Padfoot, really, I want to know what happened to you!"

He waited. No reply.

With a silent prayer that Sirius wouldn't kill him for it, James yanked open the curtains.

Sirius was lying on his stomach, his face buried in the pillow. At some point he had taken off his robes, and was wearing a Puddlemere United T-shirt and sweatpants. A mostly empty, chocolate smudged box lay next to him.

"I said I'd deal with it towmorrow!" Sirius said angrily, his words muffled but audible.

James sighed, grabbed his friend around the back, and yanked him to a sitting position. "You sure you don't want to ask Madame Pomfrey to fix what Regulus did?"

"No I-I-Can't believe he would do this to me! I mean, I know he was always a git but he's my brother! I was so excited when he was born, that's all I remember…now there he is, turning on me, eating up the lies that mum says about blood-purity and all that crap!" Sirius's eyes were red and puffy, and his voice caught slightly. He punched the pillow ferociously.

"I'm really sorry, padfoot. It must hurt." James lay a hand on Sirius back. He tried to imagine a life where his siblings turned on him and his parents kicked him out. He didn't have sibling-although he'd wished desperately that he did until he met Sirius, Remus, and Peter- but he could imagine how hard it must be for his best friend to be mocked like that by a sibling. And his parents, not loving him unconditionally? Unthinkable! "Anyway, you have us Marauders. We're your brothers, too."

"Thanks, prongs," said Sirius grinning weakly, although he still looked upset.

"Padfoot, are you OK?" Remus walked in wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants, his light brown hair damp.

"Fine, fine, just thinking about how to get back at my git of a brother!" Said Sirius, running his fingers through his hair and smirking.

"Are you serious?"

"As a matter of fact, I am Sirius!"

Remus rolled his eyes. Sirius had never gotten tired of the pun. Sometimes, Remus pondered, his friend had the maturity of an eight year old. Wait- Sometimes? Always. "No, I meant, are you really just pranking your brother after what he…what he did to you?"

Sirius sighed, the smirk sliding off his face. " I honestly have no idea what to do. I knew he was a jerk that would follow in the Black family tradition of being pureblood maniacs, but it still hurts that he would do that to me…"

"Were you related to the girl with the black hair?"

Everyone spun around to see Peter sitting on his bed, ready to go to bed.

"Umm, yeah, wormtail, she's my cousin. Freaking crazy, she is…" Sirius said, shoving the chocolate frog box into his trunk along with his robes.

"Oh, well, she's really hot, umm, do you think I could get her to like m-"

Peter was cut off when Sirius, James and Remus simultaneously grabbed pillows and smothered him with them.

"WAKE UP!"

Jamess eyes snapped open as Remus threw a pillow at his head. "Wuzzfingtmegoaway," James mumbled, pulling the covers over his head.

"Nope, we're late to breakfast as it is," said Remus calmly, waving his wand and causing the covers and pillows to fly off James's bed and land on the ground. "Now get up."

James groaned, pushed his hair out of his eyes, and stumbled out of bed, pulling his robes on over a T-shirt and jeans. Remus had gone over to Sirius's bed, and was conjuring bells to ring around Sirius's ears. Sirius mumbled something about a feast and curled up to a tight ball, ignoring the increasingly high pitched, loud, shrill ringing.

"SIRIUS!PADFOOT!WAKE UP!" James bellowed finally, pulling a pillows off his bed and whacking Sirius with it.

"umphghhhh…"

"GET UP! FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! GET YOUR LAZY BUM OUT OF BED!"

"unnnghhhhhh…"

"You made me do this, mate. " James returned to his bed, and dug his wand out from under a pile of dirty clothes, and waved it at Sirius's bed, muttering something under his breathe. A stream of water shot out of the tip, arced spectacularly, and then slammed down onto Sirius's head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Sirius yelled with a screech, jumping out of bed and shaking his long hair like a dog, sending droplets everywhere.

"To wake you up of course, padfoot," Remus smiled brightly, picked up his bag, placed it on his bed, and proceeded to proofread the potions essay they were to have done over the summer.

Grumbling and shooting death glares at his roommates, Sirius stumbled out of bed into the bathroom, slamming the door. A second later, there was a _thunk_ sound, followed by a yowl. James, Remus, and Peter grinned. Almost every morning, Sirius would be dragged out of bed, stumbled into the bathroom, close the door, and promptly trip over something on the ground.

Finally, the four boys managed to make it down to breakfast. Peter looked like he was still half asleep, James was in his hyper-sleep-deprived-morning-mood, Sirius both looked and acted like a decidedly ill-tempered zombie, complete with a snarl, crazy bed-head hair, and a glazed look in his eye, and Remus irritated everyone by being cheerful, upbeat, and 'way too awake', as Sirius was known to mutter.

"'Morning, Potter, Black. Ready for Quidditch practice, starting tonight?" James Wood, a burly Scottish boy who was the Quidditch-obsessed, fanatical, and yet generally lovable Gryffindor Quidditch team captain, looked up from a plate heaping with food, grinning happily at the sight of his seeker and keeper.

"Tonight? Are you kidding? The season doesn't even start until next November! Its the second day of school!" James helped himself to toast, English muffins, bacon, potatoes, and a blueberry muffin. Next to him, Sirius added a similarly huge selection of food. "Padfoot, don't you think that-" James broke off as he noticed Sirius staring at something across the great hall, a look of fury and loathing on his face. James squinted, cursing his terrible eyesight, even with his thick glasses.

"Sirius!" A hysterical girl's voice, accompanied by the blurry dark shapes on the Slytherin side of the hall made James wince, and the look of loathing on Sirius's face intensify. Remus fingered his wand nervously, a look of concern on his thoughtful face. Peter simply stared at his plate, as if hoping that not looking at the bound-to-be bloody scene that would soon unfold would make him uninvolved.

"So, Sirius, what did you think of the message that _Reggy _gave you?" Bellatrix was skipping, a look of mad joy on her face. "Dolph and I think its brilliant!" The dark haired boy, who had his arm draped around Bellatrix's shoulders, nodded coldly in agreement.

"Bellatrix. Go away. Your unwell in the head. I think you should see Madame Pomfrey for something to clear your head." Remus had his wand in his hand, but his voice was calm.

"Never speak that way to Bella again." The dark haired boy pointed his wand at Remus, and a rope of thin, red fire flew out and scorched the table just in front of where Remus was sitting. His face was cold, and his eyes were alight with malice.

"Protego!" Shouted James, just as the other boy directed a second rope of fire at the marauders.

"No. Stop, all of you. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, if you have a problem with me, don't. Take. It. Out. On. My. Friends. " Sirius stood up. His wand was on the table, his arms crossed. His expression was steely.

"Nononononononno I told you they weren't your friends! I told you =I told you I told you I told you! YOU didn't listen! Its not my fault, we're teaching a lesson. Listen. Listen. Listem!" Bellatrix's voice was singsong, mad. She waved her wand suddenly. Sirius's legs froze, and he toppled backwards onto the floor.

"Conjunctivitis!" James yelled at Bellatrix, waving his wand. She yelled and crumpled to the floor, her hands clamped over her eyes.

"Fumunculus!" Remus pointed his wand at Rodolpus, who howled furiously and slashed his wand in a downward motion. Immediately, a huge gash appeared on both James and Remus's cheeks.

"Excuse me, this must stop now."

Dumbledore stood a few feet away from the fight. His voice calm but his eyes flashing.

"Sorry-"

"-It was them-"

"-honestly-"

"That filth!"

Dumbledore waved away their excuses. Mr. Lupin, Potter, Black, Lestrange, go to Madame Pomfrey to fix you up. Twenty points each from yoru houses for dueling." He turned to Bellatrix, who was curled up on the ground, rocking back and forth, giggling, a faraway expression on her face. "Miss Black, I will let Mr. Lestrange take you to the hospital wing as well. I would say you need a…potion to…how shall I say…ground you a bit more."

With that, Dumbledore turned, and with a swish of his teal robes, was gone.

_Soo, you got to the bottem. Wether you read it all or skipped, tell me what you though or why you skipped. I just want to know what you think! It honestly means so much to me to know that you are reading, even if you HATE it. Or PM me, or both...yeah._

_Press the pretty little button. You know you want to. Type a few words...please?!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to GinnyPotter7491, Dreaming of Rocketships, Amendable Snow Freak, and KitKat13 because the reviewed and made me a wonderfully happy person. Cyber chocolate sent your way.**

**KitKat13: I will have a prank in chapter five, no worries. This one is more...romantic. :D Thanks for the reviews and keep it up!**

**Dreaming Of Rocketships: Thanks for the foodback. Do you have any suggestions on how to add some meat? :) Thanks, and I'll see what I can do!**

**Also, please excuse some exaggeratedly crazy Bella/Rodolphus moments. **

**Voila! Enjoy. **

**Luv, Madame Bellatrix B. Lestrange**

"Come on, Bella, its going to be OK, Pomfrey's just going to make you some tea, I'm sure," Rudolphus Lestrange had his arms encircling Bellatrix, who was shaking.

"O-Ok, Dolphy," Bellatrix murmured.

"Wow, who would've thought? Mad Bella and Mr. Overprotective…" Sirius muttered under his breath to James and Remus as they climbed the stairs up to the Hospital wing.

"Shhh, don't start another duel, please," Remus retorted.

Rudolphus turned his heat and shot Sirius a look filled with pure hatred, but he made no move towards his wand. James thought that might have to do with the obviously terrified, insane girl clinging to him.

"What happened to you four? Duel, hmmm? Madame Pomfrey, a young witch with short dark brown hair and a pointed nose, scowled at the four boys before her eyes stopped on Bellatrix.

"What happened to you, dear?" She asked, her voice softening slightly as she looked at the girl, who was sitting, her knees tucked up into her chest, in one of the huge armchairs flanking the enterance to the Hopsital Wing.

"I-I-" She looked helplessly at Rodolphus, her eyes welling with tears.

"I-These filthy blood-traitors and that half-blood started at duel with Bella…she's….a bit confused…" Rodolphus frowned at Madame Pomfrey, nodding meaningfully.

"Wow, the slytherin got actually feels something for the sadistic little nutter girl!" Sirius burst out with a grin.

"Don't. .Bella!" Rodolphus launched himself at Sirius.

"STOP!" Madame Pomfrey jabbed her wand in the air, and Sirius and Rudolphus snapped apart. "Now, Bellatrix, is it? Come sit with me here, let me make you some tea, alright?"

"Don't-Dolphy-stay here!" Bellatrix frantically stared around, her eyes huge.

"Shhhh, Bella, I'm not going anywere," Rodolphus gently pushed Bella out of the chair, sat down, and pulled her down onto his lap. "See? I'm right here with you. And I always will be…"

"I love you, Dolphy." Bellatrix leaned her head on Rodolphus's chest and smiled, closing her eyes.

"Blech," murmured James, although quietly enough not to start a duel.

"What, jealous? That's its not you and Evans?"

In retaliation, James smacked his friend on the head.

"Are you serious? Can you stop acting so immature?!" Remus gnawed nervously on his nails.

"As a matter of fact, I am Sirius and I always will be!" Sirius let out a bark-like

hoot of laughter. Remus and James winced. Sirius, although fourteen years old, had the sense of humor of a child half his age. The serious-Sirius pun had delighted him for as long as anyone could remember.

"Boys, come here!" Madame Pomfrey's sharp voice distracted Sirius from his laughter and the other two from their shared dislike for the joke. The three of them hurried to the place where the older witch was magically brewing a strong, cinnamon-y smelling tea. Madame Pomfrey flicked her wand at each of them, and their magically induced wounds disappeared just as magically.

"And know for you, dear," She said, handing a mug of tea to Bellatrix, who promptly spilled half of it.

"Ohh, I'm so sorry, I-" She looked on the verge of tears again. Rodolphus rubbed her back, shooting a dirty look at Madame Pomfrey.

"Bellatrix, its fine, " Madame Pomfrey said distractedly, using her wand to mop up the tea as Bellatrix began to sob.

"What exactly is wrong with your cousin, padfoot?" Remus asked the question that James had been thinking about all day. There was something downright off in her behavior- from her malicious spells and curses and pure-blood mania next to her childlike tearful ness and strange moments of pure loony.

"I'm not sure exactly. I-well…. " Sirius trailed off, thoughtful. "Her dad, Cynagus, wasn't a nice guy- He died last year. No one was very sad. He used to use the Cruciatus curse on her when she misbehaved. I wonder if her tortured her once to many?"

"Her _dad _used an unforgivable curse on her? What about her sisters?" James was shocked. He knew that the Blacks where a really rotton family, but the idea of someone curcioing their daughter seemed even worse than he thought possible. Despite all the animosity toward her, James couldn't help but feel sad as he imagined a mini-Bellatrix writhing in agony at her own father's hand.

Sirius nodded. "Not pretty, but true. And yeah, only Bella. Andromeda was a lot older, mostly stuck to herself, didn't cause much trouble, and Narsissa is Druella's favorite- nothing would happen to her 'ittle bwabey girly."

"No wonder she's messed up," mused Peter, who had been filled in on the morning's events during History Of Magic.

"I'll say," Said James with a snort. "But she's still awful, mind you."

"Agreed," Said Remus. "Oh no! We're supposed to be in Potions now!" He yelped and took of at a run towards the dungeons, James, Sirius and Peter close on his heels.

"Late, Lupin, Potter, Black," The enormous Professor Horace Slughorn reprimanded them as they burst into the room, panting. "That will be five pointes each from Gryffindor." Ignoring the Marauder's sputtered protests, he motioned for them to sit down. "Today, we will do an introduction to Amortentia. Not the actual thing-that's NEWTs leaval- but I have a cauldron full of it-" He waved his wand and a cauldron filled glossy mother-of-pearl looking liquid appeared "- and we will discuss its uses as a metaphor for what potions can and cannot do."

"this is gonna be a fascinating class," said Sirius with a sigh.

"Oh, definetly…" James snickered as Remus nodded enthusiastically, missing all sarcasm completely.

At the front of the room, Slughorn was sniffing that potion, a look of happiness on his face. " Amortentia smells like whatever the one who smells it loves best- I, for example, smell the lovely wet smell of the Slytherin common room, for one thing."

In the back rows of class, the Slytherins they were sharing a class with cheered. The Gryffindors shot them distinctly dirty looks.

"Now, who would like to come up and smell the Amortentia?"

Immedietly, the hands of almost everyone in the room shot into the air. Marlene McKinnon, a slender blonde with large glasses, was the first to be chosen. She walked slowly to the front of the room, her long, wavy hair swooshing behind her. Remus glanced furtively around, and seeing that his friends were hunched over a scrap of parchment, let himself inhale deeply as Marlene passed him. Immediately, the scent of her- a vanilla-y smell mixed with the warmly inviting fragrance of a book's binding.

"I smell…." Marlene bent over the cauldron, holding her long hair out of the way. " I smell the way that wind smells on cold night, and old books, and chocolate, and the warm smell that animals have."

Was it Remus's imagination, or did her gaze- her lovely, blue-gray gaze-rest on him for a second before she hurried back to her seat? Remus mentally shook himself. There was no way that he would get hung up on a girl. Just because she had smelled the things that people (meaning padfoot and Prongs) always told him he smelled of, did. Not. Mean. Anything.

"James, what about you?" Slughorn boomed, his mustache bunching as he grinned.

James grinned at his friends and hurried up. He bent over the cauldron, and closed his eyes. Immediately, smells washed over him, along with, strangely, memories. The smell of platform 9 ¾ in the fall, warm but crisp, excitement tingling in the air, smoke mixed with the autumn aroma. Softly minty with that parchment and ink smell that clung to a certain gorgeous red-head, nights in the common room in the dead of winter, the firelight glancing of Lily's hair, making it glow ever brighter in the reflection of the flames. All the late nights of conversation and laughter in the room James shared with his best friends-no, his brothers- at Hogwarts, the combined smell of Sirius's chocolates and Remus's books and Peter's lemon shampoo and his trunk, which when open gave off a strong smell of lavender.

"James? James?!"

James jerked himself out of his thoughts. " What do you smell, m'boy? "

"Mint and parchment and ink and chocolate and lavender and books and lemon. The smell of autumn when we board the Hogwarts express. " James responded, without missing a beat. Out of the corner of his eye, James saw Lily Evans blush bright red when he mentioned the distinct, well-known, 'Lily-Smell' .

"Well, well…Holy Merlin! Is that the time already?! Oh, well, we'll continue this tomorrow! Lestrange, Black, join me tonight for some crystallized pineapple, will you?"

Everyone immediately grabbed their things and hurried out of the classroom. James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus were halfway down the corridor when a furious voice made them turn.

"HOW DARE YOU EMBARESS ME LIKE THAT, JAMES BRANDON POTTER?!" Lily Potter's face was red, and her hair stood face much like flames.

"I was just telling the truth, Lily-" Started James helplessly, as his friends snickered loudly.

"THE TRUTH? WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE TRUTH YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING, LYING, EGOTISTICAL SHOWOFF?"

"Lily, what have I ever done to you?"

That shocked Lily into silence for a moment, and James seized the opportunity to make his point.

"Look, whatever you think about me not being sincere, I really love you and I have since I met you when I was eleven. I'm sorry you don't understand that and I hope I can get over you." James's voice caught a bit, and he hurried off with his friends, leaving Lily standing in the now empty hallway, staring after the boy she realized she might just love back.

_Sooo, another chapter done! Yay! This one is kind of a filler, but I wanted to have some Belladolphus in there...and of course get some actual James/Lily. Thumbs up for Marlene/Remus. Sirius Black is coming soon. _

_Reviews=Love. And like the Beatles said, " All ya need is love." So really, all I need are reviews. And the least you could do is give me the one thing that I need. I mean really, think of all the happiness you're giving me by typing out a few words in the pretty little box below. _

_Not to be pushy or anything._

_:D_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. I really like this chapter. Is almost twice as long as what I normally do, so appreciate it. **

**Just Kidding. But only partly. :D**

**Just to clear a few things up: a) I'm not following the ages that JKR and otehr HP sites have affirmed, just because it makes some things work out better for my story. (Some things that'll happen later on...) b) In chapter 1, I describe Bellatrix as being the exception the Black family trait of smooth, glossy hair. I know that in truth she's not, but play along, OK? It'll make more sense in the future. **

**And of course: I'm not JKR and I never, ever will be. I own nothing. I'm just playing around in the HP universe for a bit. **

"Lily? Are you OK?" Alice Fortescue came up to her best friend, Lily, her big, brown eyes wide with concern.

"Alice, I…" Lily shivered, although she wasn't sure whether it was from the cold draughts in the dank dungeon corridor, or from some subconscious, cold feeling. " I think I love James Potter."

Alice snorted, and patted Lily's shoulder, her long graceful fingers that rested comfortably on a guitar every night in the Gryffindor common room now sprawled just as elegantly on the redhead's slim frame.

"Lils, why now? I mean, he's still, kinda…. How did you put it? ' An arrogant toe rag' where you're sweet words, I believe. "

" I don't know! I mean, all of the sudden…" Suddenly, she turned to face her friend. " You can't tell anyone that I like him, y'know. I can't give him the satisfaction, just yet, of getting me…. I need to have some more fun with him, now that I don't hate him"

"Tell anyone what?" Alice responded, flicking a wayward curly brown lock of hair out of her face, grinning wickedly. Lily grinned, and they hurried down the gloomy hall way together, identical smirks on their faces.

"You know, there's only one thing to do when you publically humiliate yourself in front of a hot girl," said Sirius nonchalantly as he, James, Remus, and Peter made their way into the huge Great Hall.

"What, move to Timbuktu?" asked James despondently, sliding onto the well-worn wood bench that rested next to the Gryffindor table.

"No, eat a ton of chocolate and prank the hell out of the girl, " Sirius replied, loading his plate with everything within reach.

"That's too things, you stupid mutt," said Remus .

"You should just forget about it. It'll pass over. Or you could apologize to Lily." Peter said, his eyes wide and earnest.

Sirius snorted. " Look, wormtail, just because your idea of life involves desperately sucking up to anyone with more power than you- a way to guarantee that you yourself have none- feel free to apologize for things you didn't do and beg for mercy all your life. The rest of us will follow a more…strong ethical code."

"Sorry," mumbled Peter, ducking his head. As always, the only way to actually be 'forgiven' would be to argue back for his point, but a mix of fear of confrontation and fear of being wrong made him duck his head with a few mumbled 'sorry's.

"Maybe we should just prank Lily," said Remus, brushing his shaggy light brown bangs out of his hair.

James jerked his head up and stared at his friends. "OK, Moony suggested that we pull a prank. And Moony _never _wants to prank _anyone. _Even _Slytherins. _That does it- we'll do something to Lily that will maker her _wish_ she hadn't insulted the Marauders!"

Grinning identical, evil smiles, the four boys high fived, and then went to work. James pushed aside their empty plates, Sirius dug around in each of their bags (Sirius's hopelessly disorganized, James's on the messy side, Remus's neat-as-a-pin, and Peter's a sloppy imitation of Remus's) and came out with several rolls of parchment, a squashed looking quill, and some ink.

"I have an idea…. I've been thinking about it for ages…" Sirius said as he unscrewed the top to the small glass inkwell.

"Scary things- Padfoot having an idea-"

"And him thinking. _Thinking!" _

James finished Remus's sentence easily.

"Shut up guys, and listen. We send Evans a letter saying that her wizarding talent and…. ooooh, moral upstandingness has come to Dumbleore's attention, and he would like to meet her somewhere. Then, we show up and ambush her and charm her hair green and stuff!"

"Wow, Sirius. Is 'upstandingness' a word? Hmmm?" James mocked anger, before clapping his friend on the back. "Its BRILLIANT!"

"Yeah its great, but, uhhh, won't we get in trouble?" Peter nervously chewed on his nails.

"Trouble? Wormtail, you've known them for four years now. Do you really think they care about trouble?" Remus smirked, although even he looked impressed with Sirius's idea.

"So, let's figure this out, and do it in a couple of days." James smiled evilly, and the four friends left the great hall. For the first time in four years, James didn't turn as he left to glance longingly, once more, at Lily.

"Ali, I have a genius idea of how to prank James!" Lily burst into the room they slept in. Alice was curled up on her four-poster bed, reading what looked suspiciously like a muggle romance novel.

"What?" Alice rolled over, and shook her curly hair out of her eyes. Alice was always ready to pull a prank.

"Pranking? Ohh, can I join you?" Lily and Alice's roommate, Marlene, bounded into the room.

"Sure," Lily said, plopping down on her bead and pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill. "OK, so heres my idea: we send an owl to them, without saying who its from, saying that they aren't the best pranksters in the school, and that if they come, they'll get a taste of the other people's pranking abilities. You all know James and Sirius- they won't be able to resist, they'll need to go and prove that they're better at pranking. So anyway, we'll give them a time and a location, and then when they show up, we ambush them there, and hex their hair pink or something and turn their faces all glittery. "

"Wow, Lily, I didn't know you had it in you!" Alice was nodding, looking impressed. "That sounds great- and I've been planning on hexing that rat Sirius since he tried to ask me out last year.

Marlene chewed her bottom lip. She would never tell anyone, but she really like Remus Lupin- like, a lot. She would never have a chance with him if she pranked him and hexed him like that.

"No worries, Mars, we won't make you hex Remus. In fact, who knows if he'll come- he's not a prankster," Lily smiled at Marlene, immediately putting her at ease.

"OK, so when do we do this? " Asked Marlene, brushing strands of blonde hair out of her eyes and pushing her glasses up her nose. Now that a relationship with Remus wasn't at stake, she was perfectly happy to comply.

"Dear Ms. Evans, " Sirius muttered the words as he carefully waved his wand over the parchment, his brow furrowed in concentration and his tongue poking out of his mouth. He was using a complicated charm to manufacture neatly written words, and so far, it was hardly working. The "D' was slightly lopsided, and the 'Ms. Evans' marched sideways across the page.

"No, no, write 'Ms. _Lily_ Evans'" Said James gleefully peering over his friend's shoulder.

"Shut up, will you?" Sirius irritatedly flicked his wand in his friend's direction, forgetting about the charm completely. On the parchment, the ink changed to a sparkling, brilliantly pink shade and random lines began to crisscross the page.

"PADFOOT" Yelled James and Remus at the same time, while Peter just looked on nervously.

Sirius glanced at the page, and then at his wand, wich he was twirling around his fingers like a baton. "Oh, uhhh, Moony, lets try again, and you can do the spell, " he said, looking sheepish.

"It's-it's Beautiful!" James exclaimed, part jokingly, part serious. Next to him, Remus nodded proudly, with Peter "oohing" and "ahhhing" next to him. Sirius dug around in his trunk, found some chocolate, and tossed a piece to each of his friends. As they bit into the sweet, melty substance, each of them silently re-read the letter. In perfect cursive, neatly written in dark, dark blue ink, it read:

_"Dear Ms. Lily Evans,_

_It has come to the attention of the teachers at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry that you possess both talent and dedication to your studies and a true sense of moral conduct. To reward you for your talent and moral conduct, we would like to meet you in the south dungeon at precisely 5:30, PM, on Saturday the 23 of September. _

_With warmest regards, _

_The teachers of Hogwarts" _

"Padfoot my friend, you have outdone yourself here!" James couldn't suppress a snort as his hazel eyes scanned the letter. "Lily will totally fall for it!"

"Thank you, thank you…." Sirius bowed with a flourish, before grinning wickedly. " Who's the 'dumb-mutt' now? "

" Lily. You are a genius of epic proportions. I cannot believe that you pulled that off!" Alice had huge grin on her face as she read the letter that Lily had written. Or rather, Lily's wand had written. See, Lily had very distinctive handwriting- neat, curvy cursive that marched along in tidy rows. Which James "the stalker" Potter (as Alice had lovingly christened him) could easily identify. So, Lily and Marlene had scoured their spell-books, finally finding a charm that would use wand motions to replicate any imagined handwriting. With a little practice, Lily could easily pull it off.

"Oh, you know…. It was Mars's idea anyway," Lily said, as always a little uncomfortable with being the center of attention.

Marlene simply shook her head, letting strands of almost white-blonde hair fall into her eyes. The shyest of the three, she _never_ drew attention to herself.

"Whatever-" Alice waved her hand airily. " Point is…LOOK AT IT! Its flipping BEAUTIFUL!" As always after a night of studying ( i.e. drinking butterbeer and eating chocolates while loudly complaining about the workload) She was completely hyper. Even her thick, curly hair seemed extra bouncy.

Lily giggled. " Ceremonial reading time before I get Lacey to send it!" She took a deep breathe, and loudly read:

_" Dear Messers Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail, _

_You may assume that you are the pranksters of Hogwarts. You are wrong. We are far better than you. We will give you one last chance to maintain your reputation. 5:30. The twenty-third. South Dungeon._

_Be there. "_

"Truly beautiful, " said Alice, nodding solemnly. She grabbed the piece of parchment, neatly rolled it up, and neatly tied it to Lacey, Lily's beautiful dark brown owl. Lacey hooted softly, and soared out the window.

"Mars, Al," Lily glanced around at her friends. " This'll be brilliant!"

"P-prongs?" Padfoot unfurled the piece of parchment that had been dropped into their room overnight. He read it quickly, before turning around to stare at James, who as standing behind him.

"Yeah, I read it. What're we going to do?" Sirius and Peter, who had come up next to James, mirrored his worried expression. An unspoken thought weighted on all of their minds- _How could they show up there and prank Lily at the same time?_

"What's the issue?" Remus gently elbowed past James and Peter to read the small square of parchment. "This is amazing, guys!" he said, after reading it quickly.

"Loony, loony Lupin strikes again. What're you talking about, Moony?" Sirius stared at his friend like he'd grown an extra head.

Remus smirked. "Look, these people want us to prove ourselves as pranksters. How better than to let them witness an actual prank?"

A moment passed. Then, all at once, Peter, Sirius and James all seemed to get what Remus was hinting at.

"_This _is why we're friends!" Sirius said loudly, giving Remus his signature bear-hug.

"Guys, guess what?" Lily was practically vibrating with excitement as she scanned a small piece of parchment that had been delivered to her room the night before.

"Wuhhhh?" Alice stumbled over to where Lily stood, her green eyes wide, her hair springing up in every direction and her eyes mostely shut.

"I'm getting an award for being a good student and stuff! This weekend!"

Alice read the piece of paper. "Lils- this is the same place that we are planning on pranking James and company. At the same time." Her eyes were no longer closed.

"What?" Lily gasped, and reread the time, date, and location specified.

"Well, we'll just have to do it anyway. We'll get there early…they probably will to. Them we'll prank them, before anything to awful can happen. " Marlene was brushing out her hair as she spoke, her quiet voice surprising Alice and Lily, who had not noticed that she had finished getting dressed.

"Oh, I didn't even think about that!" Lily brightened up, all smiles again. Alice grinned. The way Lily could be made happy so quickly was something that never ceased to amaze her. Marlene just nodded, and proceeded to braid her long, shiny mane.

"Ready?" James pulled out his wand and glanced at his friends. His eyes were gleaming, and his heart was pounding in a way that only a prank could bring on.

"Ready," Sirius responded. He grinned wickedly.

Remus simply nodded, although the smile on playing around his lips gave away hs excitement.

Peter chewed on his lip, nodding hesitantly. He was nervous by nature, and pranks brought out the panic-y instincts in him. Ignoring that, (as he always did) the three other boys locked eyes, and said quietly " I solemny swear I am up to no good," in unison.

Wands raised, they entered the South Dungeon.

"Oh, Sirius will regret ever asking me out!" Alice raised her wand and winked at her friends.

Lily smirked. " I can't wait to prank James. And then, y'know, get a reward for stuff."

Even Marlene grinned, shaking back her robes slightly and drawing her wand. Together, the three girls entered through the back door of the South Dungeon.

They saw each other at the same time.

None of them could say, when they laughed about it later on, how quickly they understood what was happening, but in an instant, spells were flying. Jets of light crisscrossed the room. Loud pops and booms rattled the iron casings on the walls. Flashes of light reflected off the walls and floor.

Finally, it died down. Sirius was unconscious against the back wall, his hair a bright turquoise color that was emitting small bubbles. Remus was floating in a silver bubble, his skin covered in pink glitter. James was hunched in a corner, his face covered in sparkling stars, with more drifting out of his ears.

Lily was hanging from the ceiling, supported by metallic silver ropes. Her hair was floor-length and the same shade of green as her eyes. Alice was slumped against the wall, bubbles of a light blue, shimmery, substance drifting off her. Marlene was huddled in the corner, her eyes huge in her face. Her robes had been charmed neon pink, and (although she didn't yet know it) the words 'Dumb Blonde' had been emblazoned on her back in sparkling silver letters.

James broke the silence first. "Well," he said, in a way that only James Potter could pull off, "Guess we should get our selves to dinner. I don't know about you, but I'm bloody hungry after all that jinxing. And cursing. And charming."

Afterwards, none of them would know who started it, but someone did. And before any of them knew it, they were howling with laughter, the kind that makes your ribs hurt and your chest hurt but your laughing much to hard to notice.

_So, another chapter! Yay! A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed. It really warmed my heart to see that you took the time to write down your thoughts. _

_Continue to do so? 'Cause you all know the deal- Reviews=Love. And as the Beatles told us, "All ya need is love"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, people! **

**So, this chapters shorter, kind of a filler, I guess, but i wanted to show a few things...**

**Thanks to****_ Immapoetandiknowit_**** and **_**The Amendable Snow**_**_Freak _**** for their reviews. As always, much, much, much appreciated!**

**And, in case my amazing writing skills had you fooled (Just kidding. Mostly) I am not JKR, as much as I wish I was. **

"Can one of you, y'know, get me out of here?" Remus asked finally, his face flushed from laughing. He poked the side of the bubble he was suspended in.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure," Alice grinned and drew a complicated shape in the air with her wand. The bubble glowed brightly for a second, and then slowly drifted to the ground. When it touched the cold, slightly slimy dungeon floor, it popped, leaving Remus standing, slightly awed, in the large, dim room.

"That was really good nonverbal magic!" Remus stared at the curly haired girl, slightly awed. He knew she was extremely nice, good at quiditch, and brave, but he had no idea she was so good at magic.

"Don't look so shocked- I only did a simple Undoing Charm. Mars is the brains behind that operation!" Alice whipped her hair into a high ponytail, and winked at Remus.

"M-Marlene? That's really impressive!" Remus turned slightly to beam at the blonde, who was slowly getting to her feet in the corner, looking distastefully at the neon color of her robes.

"What? Oh, thanks!" Marlene flashed a radiant smile at Remus. " You're Remus Lupin, right?"  
"Oh, yes, Remus Lupin, pleased to make your acquaintance. Although, I suppose that we're already acquaintances, being that we're in the same house, but that would raise discussions on whether being in a house means friendship or merely-"

"Mate. Shut up. Your rambling." Sirius, who had just come to, hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

"-Anyway, yes, um, yes." Remus finished, slightly out of breathe, his face flushed the color of Lily's hair. That is, Lily's hair until James jinxed it green.

"Well, umm, I'm not sure how to say this, but I really was interested in the extra credit essay topic you have for charms and I was wondering if you wanted to work together?" Marlene said the last few words in a rush, as if trying to get them over with.

"M-me?" Remus's voice reflected his shocked expression perfectly.

"Yeah, but if you don't want to, then…" Marlene trailed off. She twisted a loose strand of her around her finger and stares at the ground.

"No, no I would love to! So, Hogsmeade next weekend?"

"Sure!"

"And now if you two lovebirds have finished your lovesick yapping, I really want my hair changed back to it's usual color…and please stop the bubble!" Sirius pulled at his hair in a slightly frenzied way, as if trying to pull out the bubbles once and for all. It didn't work. The bubble began streaming out from between his fingers much faster than before, soon making a shimmery cloud around his head. "It bloody TICKLES!" He burst out, shaking his head, dog-like, in another attempt to disperse the shimmering orbs.

"Hah!" Lily flicked her wand and the silver cords that held her in the air gently released and lowered her, graceful, into the cold, slightly mildew-smelling dungeon. "Honestly, Black, the look on your face just now almost made it worth it." She smirked and waved her wand in a circular motion. There was a faint _pop_ and the bubble disappeared, although Sirius's black hair was left with a metallic, bright-blue tinge.

"And Potter, I do believe that you should undo. Whatever. You. Did. To. My. Hair" Lily growled the last six words, her electric green eyes flashing menacingly. She pointed her wand at James, blinked, surprised, and quickly undid the spell.

"Thank you," Lily said tersely, her mouth pulled into a thin, hard, angry line. A few moments before she had been laughing, but that cocky, pleased look on his (handsome, lovely) face had awoken Lily's deep-seated anger with James. Needless to say, the smile that she would describe as 'cocky', and Sirius would describe as 'lovesick' faded instantly.  
"Um, no problem. Care to, y'know…?" James managed a slightly smile again, and gestured at his sparkle covered face.

Lily sighed like she'd really rather _not_, and then waved her wand in a smooth, wiping motion, and the glitter on James's face was neatly siphoned off.

"Girls, I think we'd better go," she said, a look of irritation on her face. She liked James, oh yes, but the idea of being _nice_, to _James Potter_ was beyond her. Struggling with her emotions- even she could tell how much of a bey-otch she was being, yet she couldn't just start being nice- she turned on her heel and marched out of the room, her sleek black robes billowing behind her, her brilliantly gleaming dark red hair reflecting the low, dingy lighting in the room.

Marlene, who was in deep conversation with Remus (who had discreetly removed the words from her robes and switched the colors back to black), looked up suddenly, glanced from Lily's retreating back to James's stricken expression, and sighed. She knew that Lily liked James. Lily was a smart witch, great in school-why wouldn't she realize that being nice to James was all that he wanted, and it would be so much better is she was just kind? Blowing out a deep breathe through her mouth, Marlene said a quick good bye to an overjoyed looking Remus, and dashed out of the room after Lily.

"Y'know what, you're a frizzy-headed bookworm!"

"Oh, you're one to talk, you stupid, incomprehensible weirdo!"

Alice and Sirius were laughingly trading the most interesting insults they could think of, after Sirius undid the spells he had put on her. Alice turned, her face full of glee, to see that her friends had left, and dashed off after them, shouting her own form of goodbye. ("Anyway, slimy-haired slytherin-lover, I'll catch you later!")

Sirius, James, and Remus were left in the room, Sirius snickering and muttering things along the lines of: "Oh, the next time I see you…" and then cracking up. James looked downright miserable- the prank had backfired, and Lily hated him again, even though it seemed like they might have been friends. (Then again, he was supposed to be over her too, so…) Remus, on the other hand, looked downright content. He wasn't even picking his cuticles, a nervous habit that she seemed to always do, just staring off into space with a dazedly happy expression.

"Well, guess we should go to dinner," said James hollowly, running his hands through his hair.

"Yeah, " Sirius nodded enthusiastically.

Remus rolled his eyes. " Yeah, you would be padfoot. You're only hungry…I don't know…. EVERY FIVE MINUTES?!"

James managed a snort as the three boys trouped out of the room.

"Where's wormtail?" Sirius stopped suddenly just as they were entering the Great Hall, causing Remus and James to walk into him and then trip backwards, over one another.

"I dunno," grumbled James, getting to his feet, glaring at Sirius. "You just _had _to stop, right as we were walking to ask where he's gone off to?

"No, Padfoot has a point, for a change." Remus brushed off his eternally ratty looking robes, a thoughtful look spreading across his slight features. "When was the last time we saw him?"

"Right when we went into that dungeon…" James trailed off, deep in thought.

"And then when we started dueling, I lost sight of him…the little bugger! Afraid of getting into trouble, I suppose!" Sirius growled in a distinctly dog-like way, his large, milk-chocolate colored eyes narrowing.

"And there her is." James gestured towards the Gryffindor table. Peter was sitting between an indian-looking girl a year below them….James tried to remember her name…It was something 'Patil', something with an "A"…. Anita? Anna? Anjeli, that was it!

"Wormtail!" Sirius's normally loud voice was even more booming than usual. He practically sprinted over to where Peter had just started laughing uproariously at something that Anjeli had said.

"Whuh? Padfoot?" Peter glanced up, and his eyes practically bugged out in terror. He quickly got up, and began stammering explanations. "You guys, I didn't-I mean, I did, but then-well, the way it worked out-"

"Stop. Where did you go?" James's voice was calm but somehow scarier than Sirius's loud, angry tone.

" I left when you started dueling. I didn't wan't to get into trouble." Peter's voice was pleading. "Prongs-James, you where always so nice to me, you let me sit with you n the first day-"

"Stop. Look, you made a choice to disappear. Not my problem that you abandon us doing a Marauder thing." James pursed his lips and walked over to another place at the table and sat down, striking up a conversation with the Prewett twins.

"Padfoot, Sirius…" Peter turned to Sirius, his eyes huge and desperate. Sirius snorted. He was so pathetic, begging that way. Yeah, he could be nice, but he was becoming more and more of a suck-up.

"Padfoot, you were kicked out of the house, you understand what its like to be in trouble, you know, you understand."

"No, _Peter_, I don't." Sirius put extra emphasis on the shorter boy's given name, stressing that he was _not_ using the nicknames they usually used. His normally warm brown eyes were flashing, his face a mask of fury. " I got kicked out of the house because I protested my family's ridiculous, pure-blood maniac values. We are angry with you because you abandoned us without saying a word because you didn't feel like getting in trouble, when we all would together. I got disowned, but I gained a family and Moony, Prongs, and you-so I thought." Sirius stopped, catching his breathe, turned to glare once more at Peter, and than sat down next to James, where the Prewett twins were now turning unsuspecting Slytherin's pudding into birds from a good twenty feet away.

"No, wormtail, Peter, you won't get any sympathy from me. You were supposed to be there with us, and you just-poof!- disappeared," Said Remus flatly, his joy at his date (was it a date? Could he really say that he was-was going on a _date _that weekend in Hogsmeade?!) pushed to another corner of his brain. He sighed. " I also don't think we should be pranking that much, but I accept that we'll have easch other to study for exams and discuss random stuff and that we'll also prank otgetehr, and if needed, get in trouble together. You decided you didn't want to be there with us. You're choice." Remus smiled sadly and went to sit down with the other marauders.

Peter stared at his friends, now sitting together, laughing about something that only they would know. The great hall was filled with talking, laughing, sometimes shouting people, yet beside all of them, each in their own worlds, so happy together, Peter had never felt more alone.

_Yay! Another chapter! Next time, it will be Remus/Marlene's date in Hogsmeade, plus some Lily/James and maybe a hint of Sirius/OC, but thats just a teaser..._

_Reviews=Love. And Fenrir Greyback really needs some lurrve in his life, and he'll eat me if I don't give it to him. So really, if you want me to continue to exist, write some reviews to make our favorite cuddly little evil vampire happy. 3_

_Not to, y'know, giult-trip you or anything. Thats really not my intention. (Not at all) (Well...) (OK, Look, I want reviews, OK?) (!) ( :D) _


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, Guys,**

**I would have liked to have post this earlier, but it is what it is, right? :-)**

**I want to give a big, big thank you to all of you who reviewed and made me so, so happy. Amendable Snow Freak, Ginnypotter7491, immapoetandiknowit, and all of the guest reviewers- thank you so, so much! Seven chapters, almost thirty reviews- i would not still be writing this without you. You guys and gals all rule! **

**Notes: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. HOwever, I'm young and I have no expeireince with romantic stuff, so if I got it wrong or it was weird, my utmost apologies...**

**As usual: I am not JKR. I wish every night on the glow in the dark stars in my bedroom that I was, but I'm still not. Therefor, I own nothing.**

The marauders where woken up by a very loud "_bang!"_ on the day of Remus's date in Hogsmeade with Marlene.

"Moony? You aright?" Sirius mumbled a sleepy question, poking his head out from the top of his blankets. Remus would be the only one of them awake at 9:30 on a Saturday morning.

"Yeah, everything OK?" James was slightly more coherent, but then again, most inanimate objects where more coherent than Sirius Black in the morning. Or afternoon. Or whenever he was waking up. (And yes, James did know how Sirius was when he woke up in the afternoon. There had been that amazing day the summer before where they'd played exploding snaps into the wee hours of the morning and then slept until the same time the next afternoon.)

"R-Moony?" Peter had been lying in bed reading, and he nervously called his friend's name. Since what had come to be called the Duel Debacle, he'd made up with the other three, but he was even more nervous and eager to please than before.

"I'm-er-fine!" called Remus's voice from within the bathroom.

"You sure?" James called back, amusement in his voice. He had no idea what happened, but the smell of singed hair was creeping into the room, and Remus's voice was a little _too_ cheerful.

"Umm, the thing is, do you know a spell for, ummm, burns?" Remus's voice was decidedly strained now.

"Something 'bout….water?" Sirius had pulled himself into a sitting position, although his eyes were still halfclosed. "You burn something?"

"No, you stupid animal, he just wants to know at nine o'clock on a Sunday because he feels like helping you prep for that charms midterm!" James's voice was practically oozing sarcasm.

"I….umm, I think you'd be best seeing." Remus opened the door and entered the room, an exasperated expression on his face.

James, Sirius, and Peter all did a double take. Remus's normally shaggy, rather wolf-like bangs where charred and distinctly shorter, and the light brown color of his hair was now a burnt-looking black in that area.

"Moony-" James stopped, trying to identify the choked, high pitched squeals that were emenating from-

"Padfoot! What is so funny?" James grabbed the pillow Sirius hadclamped over his face to see his friend red in the face, barely suppressing laughter.

"He-bloody-burnt-his-fringe-" choked out Sirius from between laughs.

"Do you know what's so funny?" James turned to Peter, a bemused expression on his face. Peter merely shrugged. After four years of sharing a room, they all knew that Sirius found the strangest things to be unbearably funny.

"_Anyway_," continued Remus pointedly, " I am meeting Marlene-" his eyes misted over briefly,"- in half an hour. So. Fix this!" he gestured to his burnt up bangs.

"Ummmm….I think I know what to do," said Peter suddenly, casuing the other boys to stare at him. "What?" He blushed dark red. " my cousin used to do this a lot when he was little, by accident. My mum or his would always fix it. I remember the spell."

He pointed his wand at Remus, sort of half-wiggled, half-flicked it, and said clearly "_Incantato Cinere!" _

The James and Sirius looked on in wonder as a cloud of blue smoke enveloped Remus's head. Peter was not usually the one who did the brilliant bits of magic.

A second later, the smoke cleared, leaving Remus's hair back to its normal color and length, although it was bit….shaggier…than before.

Remus gingerly felt his bangs, a wide smile spreading across his face. "You did it!" he yelled, grabbing Peter in a hug.

He saw her from across the great hall as he went to meet her, and for a second, he could have sworn that her beauty made his heart stop. Morning sunlight streaming in from the enchanted ceiling danced off her blonde locks, which were down and wavier than ever, cascading down her back in glossy curls. She wore muggle clothes- a pair of black jeans and a green and blue sweatshirt, but even in suck casual garb she looked stunning. Her eyes, which Remus had never gotten a good look at before, where the exact same bright, clear blue as the her sweatshirt, and, magnified by her glasses, they seemed to almost glow.

"Hi, Remus!" suddenly she was next to him, her eyes sparkling, her cheeks a little flushed, hurridly tucking her hair back. Remus had an urge to stop her hands, tell her she was so, so beautiful with her hair wild and free like that, but g=he stopped himself. If he grabbed her hands, she'd probably run away screaming. Not quite the desired result.

"Oh, err, Hi, Marlene," Remus tried to think of something interesting, witty, charming to say, but his mind had gone completely blank. (well, other than some memorized dates for history of magic, but somehow, Remus didn't think that quoting the year, month, and date that the first Goblin rebellion happened would give Marlene the right impression.) His heart, too, had apparently exited from his control- a moment ago, he could swear it had stopped at the sight of Marlene, and now that she was right next to him, it was beating what seemed like a million times a second.

"So, what do you think about that essay from Slughorn, about Amortentia as an example of the limits of magic?" Marlene turned slightly, to look directly at Remus, her eyes gleaming.

Remus stopped short. He had thought that it was fascinating, but had told no one. Was this some kind of trick, to make his seem as nerdy as possible by the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts? He shoved his hands in the pockets of the black sweatshirt he was wearing, and stared at the ground.

"Oh, I see. You think I'm a nerd, right?" Marlene's voice was filled with hurt. Remus turned to look at her, and saw tears sparkling in her beautiful blue eyes.

"No, No, Marlene, I thought you were playing a trick to make _me_ seem like a nerd!" Remus took her hand and stared right into her eyes. " I will never, ever, think of you as a nerd. Do you hear me, Marlene McKinnon?"

"I hear you, Remus Lupin," said Marlene, curling her hand over his. Her tears were gone, only a soft smile on her face. She raised her eyes to meet his, curling her fingers around his protectively.

" I think its fascinating, Marlene," Remus said, smiling at her.

"Hungry?" Remus raised an eyebrow at Marlene, who blushed bright red. Her stomach had loudly grumbled a second before, startling the few others in Hugo and Wicker, Hogsmeade's tiny used bookshop that, much to Remus's delight, Marlene had admitted to also loving.

"Starved," laughed Marlene, slightly nervously.

"Makes sense," Remus said, standing up and reaching out a hand to help her to her feet. " We have been, you know, talking about Amortentia for the past three hours."

"So, do you know anywhere good? Everyone suggests Madame Pudifoot's for a date, but-" She stopped, her face flushing. Of course, she would say something dumb like refer to a casual study meeting as date. Because the brilliant, sweet, not to mention _hot_ Remus Lupin would ever date her, nerdy little Marlene McKinnon.

" Yeah, I definitely wouldn't want to go there," said Remus, " My mate Sirius went there on a date once, and he said it was nauseating to watch all those couples stick their tongues down each other's throats while he was trying to eat." Remus's heart was pounding, although he tried to keep his voice as nonchalant as possible…had Marlene just said that they were on a _date_? As in a date, like, the start of a _relationship_? Of course, he wished that they were on date- after all, Marlene was the most amazing girl at Hogwarts- beautiful, brilliant, kind- who wouldn't want to be on a date with her?

Remus cracked his knuckles nervously. " So, how about the Three Broomsticks?" he "S-Sure!" Marlene burst into a huge smile. She had thought that she had blown everything with Remus by saying that they were on a date, but he seemed fine with it. Marlene blinked. Wait-was Remus embarrassed? He looked very nervous, for sure. He was probably embarrassed to be seen with a nerd like her. Marlene felt her cheeks heat up, and the happy expression slide off her face. She had seriously thought that he would be interested in her?

She shoved her hands into her pockets and forced herself to look anywhere but Remus's face- her blue eyes roamed over the picturesque, medieval-looking structures that lined the narrow cobblestone street, seeing it all but not taking it in.

Remus snuck at glance at her out of the corner of his eyes. She looked so upset-probably, it dawned her that she was actually going out with such a weird, nerdy guy, and she was embarrassed. Remus looked at her for a moment more- the long blonde hair framing her face, her blue eyes filled with sadness, full pink lips curved down in a sad curve, and he decided something. He, Remus John Lupin, was going to tell her how he felt about her once and for all. If she didn't like him back (and odds are that she wouldn't) well, at least he had tried.

"Marlene?" Remus stopped. They were in a small, narrow alley between to shops in Hogsmeade, their spot hidden by tall trees that lined the street.

"Marlene, I have to tell you something." Remus licked his lips anxiety tying a knot in his stomach. He was tempted to stop, say 'never mind' and go on with his life, but something was holding him in place. He was a Gryffindor, after all. He could do this. Gently, he took Marlene's small, delicate hands in his. "Marlene, I really, really, really like you. In fact, I love you."

Marlene's jaw dropped. "Y-you do?" Her voice was hardly above a whisper, her eyes wide with confusion. " I thought you were so embarrassed to be with me. " She looked up. "I love you too, Remus."

She stood on her tip-toes, he inclined his head, and they shared a soft kiss.

"Now, how do you feel about some food?" Remus grinned, looping an arm around Marlene, shaking his long (and rather charred looking, still) bangs out of his eyes.

"I would kill for some," said Marlene leaning into Remus, a purely joyful expression on her face.

" Well, then, Three Broomsticks, here we come!"

" So, good date, I guess?" Sirius nudged James as they dug into their beef stew that night in the Great Hall. He gestured to Remus and Marlene, who had just walked in, the last of the stragglers coming back from Hogsmeade.

" I'll say," James said, trying to keep the resentment out of his voice. He was happy-so happy, - for his friend, but it was hard not to wish that he was the one on the date. Just one date with Lily….James shook himself. He would not, repeat _not_ think about that. He. Was. Over. Her.

"They certainly do look happy," Peter said. He was decidedly more confident after a day with the other Marauders.

James and Sirius had to agree. Remus and Marlene were both smiling, their eyes bright, faces flushed from the wind. Marlene's blonde hair was wild and windswept, but it seemed to glow, along with the rest of her, with happiness. Remus, too, seemed to radiate happiness. His shaggy hair was in his face, but it didn't mask the look of joy on his normally tired, worn face.

Remus glanced over to his friends and grinned. James, Sirius, and Peter all sighed with relief, not sure what they had been worried about. But while they might not have known exactly, for each of them it stemmed from the same thought: If Remus had had a bad time, all of them would be upset. That was just the way things were them. One marauder was every marauder.

_SO, what'dja think?_

_I liked this chapter a lot. I hope you do, but if you don't, or if you do, no matter what you think, tell me in a review, or the Marauders will come and prank me while I sleep. _

_Also, Reviews=love, and 'tis the season, and all that..._

_Pleeeeease review? Pretty please? _

_Love and stuff, _

_Lady Galilea_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, everyone. **

**I know, its been like, a billion years, but here I am! I really like this chapter, even though i torture the Marauders a bit. But hey, the next chapters gonna be a good one!**

**Thanks to all my amazing followers and reveiwers. You guys are the best! I love that you take the time to read the stuff that pops into my head during math class, and I appreciate everything that you write to me so, so much. Wanna know a secret? You guys, people who I have never met and don't even know your real names (well, almost all of you) are more familiar with my writing than people who I see everyday. Crazy, huh? **

**About this chapter: Ok, so my writing style kinda got a little bit wonky, but I felt like the story just had to go that way. Oh, you know what, just go read it, enough chitchat. **

**If I got a penny every time I wished that I was JKR, I would have a billion dollers. Sadly, I am neither JKR nor very rich. **

It was the last class of the day for fourth years, directly before double free periods, and then dinner. It also happened to be History of Magic, the most boring class at Hogwarts. The cold, November rain pattered softly against the windows of the room, creating a soft, lulling sound. That, combined with the ancient Professor Binns' low monotone, was adding up to a stream of peaceful white noise perfect for lulling students off to sleep. Even the Ravenclaw students were dozing off- in the back row, Isabella Lovegood had charmed her desk chair into a luxurious leather wingback chair and was sleeping soundly. Then again, Isabella Lovegood was_ not_ the quintessential Ravenclaw. Her reputation for showing her wares off, to put it nicely, preceded her, something that endeared her to boys (although mostly the wrong sort), and distanced her from girls. (Of all sorts.) She was also known as the younger sister of Xenophilius Lovegood, who had graduated four years earlier, and was known to be a very…..strange….young man.

Sirius, James, and Peter where all dozing gently in their seats, (none had thought to put as much effort into changing their positions as Isabella, however.) and even Remus, who was the mad note-taker of the group, (not to mention the only reason that the other three didn't fail History of Magic all together) was staring off into space sleepily, letting his charmed quill scribble furiously out of its own accord.

"And now, I shall assign partners!" Professor Binns' voice changed, some inflection creeping into the droning sound. Across the classroom, students jerked awake at the change in noise, most of them staring around desperately, trying to figure out what they had missed, and what, exactly, they were being assigned partners for.

"Remus Lupin and Marlene McKinnon-" read Professor Binns, looking up briefly before turning back to his scroll. Remus grinned, glancing at Marlene, who had an identical smile on her face.

"-James Potter and Lily Evans-" James sighed miserably, and Lily pursed her lips across the room,

"-Sirius Black and Isabella Lovegood-"Isabella jerked awake at the sound of her name, fluffing up her long, yellow-blonde hair and smirking as her heavily lined gray eyes stopped at Sirius. His eyebrows crept up his forehead as he looked at her, although his eyes widened appreciatively when he noticed the curve of her ample breasts, clearly visible through her translucent white top.

"Y'know, I think I'll enjoy this project, whatever the hell it is," Sirius muttered to James, his eyes still fixed on Isabella, although they had moved down to her long, toned legs, which were stretched out and encased in black lace stockings.

"Yeah, because you don't have to spend the whole thing with a girl who hates you," muttered James back, scowling.

" You do know that none of us know what the project is, right?" Peter had no girl drama to deal with-his partner was a pudgy, pimple-covered Ravenclaw named Maxwell Goldstein.

"Well, that's what Moony is for, eh?" Sirius managed to drag his eyes away from the Ravenclaw girl, and nudged Remus playfully.

"Yeah…" said Remus, although he was glancing at Marlene, nodding as she mouthed something to him.

"Well, at least he doesn't need to worry about girls, " said James with a sigh, staring at his friend.

Sirius and Peter nodded fervently.

"So, what is that project for Binns?" James was lying on Sirius's bed, reading a book about Quiditch, while Sirius sat next to Remus, getting help with his Ancient Runes homework. It was a miracle he was passing- although he was undeniably extremely smart, Runic never made any sense to Sirius.

" I think it has to do with some sort of presentation…. that's what Maxwell told me…." Peter was frantically searching through his Transfiguration notes as he spoke- McGonagall had assigned an essay on Switching Spells' importance as a basis for Elemental Magic, and Peter had misplaced his notes on Elemental Magic to begin with.

"Do _none _of you actually pay attention during class?" Remus shut the Ancient Runes book with a bang.

Sirius, James, and Peter all nodded.

Remus buried his head in his hands. "What are you going to do in the real world, when we don't live together, and I can't, ohh, do all the work that you won't do on your own?!"

"Well, -" James was cut off by a quiet knock on the partially closed door to the room. "Who's that? We invite anyone?"

"Oh, that's, umm, I'll get it…." Remus was blushing furiously all of the sudden. "Its Marlene, I told her to come by after dinner, and we could get started on the project."

"And you couldn't have let us known at all in advance, hmmm?" Sirius scowled, gesturing at himself and the other marauders. Indeed, it was not the best moment to bring a girl- and probably girl_s_- into the room. Sirius was wearing sweatpants and an extremely ratty T-shirt for the muggle band 'Queen', James wore even rattier shorts that had once been sweats, and a well-worn Puddlmere United T-shirt. Peter wore only a pair of striped red and yellow boxers and a black T-shirt. Allover, it was not the way that the Marauders wanted to be seen. In fact, only Remus managed to look good-that is, he was not yet wearing his ratty sleepwear.

"Hello, Marlene, " Remus said, blinking his hair out of his eyes. He opened the door fully, and Marlene McKinnon stepped in, followed by…. Lily Evens?

James leaped out of Sirius's bed and sprinted into the bathroom. Lily seeing him looking the way that he did… No, that would _not_ at all be good.

"Hi, Remus!" Marlene's hair was wet, like she's just showered, and instead of her usual clothing, she wore pink and blue striped sweatpants, and a purple sweatshirt. "Since its after dinner, I figured that it would be ok if I wore pajamas, but if that's not right, then-"

"-Mars, its fine! Do you see what we're wearing?" Remus laughed, and put his arm around her. She snuggled up next to him, smiling.

"Ok, good. So, I brought my books, we can stay here, or…."

"Here's good- come, we can sit on my bed and stuff," Remus deftly shoved Sirius off his bed, and led Marlene over, self-consciously smoothing the cover as he went.

Marlene settled down, kicking off her purple converse sneakers and tucking her legs under her.

" If they don't start talking soon, Moony here is gonna to pee his pants from excitement that his girlfriend is actually sitting on his bed." Sirius snorted, gesturing at the overjoyed expression on Remus's face.

"Hey, I came here to get a project done, not step into a bacteria breeding boy's room. If Potter doesn't show his face in a few seconds, I'm out, and he can do the project on his own." Lily was downright mad. Her dark red hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, and fiery tendrils were waving around her face, contrasting with her huge, bright green eyes, which burned in her pale, delicately-featured face.

"Right here, Lily," Said James, stepping into the room. He'd attempted to do something to his hair, but all that he'd managed was a sort of damp, drippy wet-dog look.

"Ready?" sneered Lily, tucking the aforementioned tendrils back behind her ears, a snarl on her face.

"As I'll ever be," muttered James.

"Sirius Orion Black."

Sirius froze, a forkful of pie halfway to his mouth. Isabella Lovegood was standing directly behind Sirius, her hands clasped in front of her. Today, her butter-colored hair was pulled up into a ponytail that hung down to her waist; a bright blue shimmery bow perched on top. Under her Ravenclaw robes, she wore a tight-fitting black blouse and a pleated black skirt. Her knee socks were Ravenclaw blue, (the same color, coincidentally, as her bow) and on her feet, she wore clunky black combat-boots.

"How-how do you know my middle name?"

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure," Isabella responded in a sing-song voice, her face straight for a second before she giggled, and said "Also, I used to be friends with your cousin, Bellatrix, in first year. _Charmant. _She told me_._"

"Ok…." Sirius battled internally with himself. One the one hand, Isabella was very pretty, and _very_ hot. On the other hand, she had been a friend of Bellatrix's, which meant that she had to be certifiably insane.

"Don't worry, Sirius. Back when Bella and I were best friends, she was…. different. Less mad. " Isabella rolled here eyes at the flabbergasted look on Sirius's face. "Oh, come on. I know Leglimancy." She scowled. "Not that I do it much to boys, 'cause of what they're thinking about around me…"

Sirius, for what might have been the first time in his life, had no idea how to respond. Normally, he was in control with girls. He was Sirius Black, something of a lady killer. Except for with Isabella. She was so crazy, unpredictable, yet totally self-assured…

"I think Sirius's has met his match," crowed James at the other end of the table. And it certainly did look that way, whether it was true or not-Sirius's mouth was slightly open, and his eyes were glazing over as he stared at Isabella. She, on the other hand, was talking away, her currently silver and white nails- known for being charmed to have moving designs on them- sparkling in the light as she gestured enthusiastically.

"Yup…." Remus grinned. After all that Sirius boasted and bragged about being great with girls, it was rather nice to see girl completely bamboozling him.

Peter just slouched down in his seat with a sigh. Maxwell-effing-Goldstein. Why on earth did he have to be paired with _him_? Out of everyone in the Ravenclaw-Gryffindor History of Magic class…. And what was the project, anyway? Peter stuffed a piece of toast into his mouth. His life was rubbish, but at least Christmas break was only a couple weeks away. Ok, six, but still….

By the end of the week, Peter was not the only one who felt that the break, albeit over a month away, couldn't be more desired.

The project, which Remus had finally explained to the others, was giving a presentation about a goblin-rebellion of a partnership's choice. A good enough idea, except given who the partners where.

Sirius, who still seemed to lose ninety-five percent of his IQ when around Isabella, had been perfectly happy to let her do the choosing, and the work, so, much to his later chagrin, their presentation was about the Twilera – Liuta Rebellion of 1778, which had been sparked by a jewelry trade by Goblin Queens Twilera and Liuta to some wizards who, allegedly, did not pay. True to her word, Isabella did the work, but Sirius was forced to make the presentation wearing imitations of the jewelry the rebellion was caused by. The sparkling pink-diamond tiara and glistening iridescent choker, paired with his sullen expression and stance, caused him to be the laughingstock of the rest of the Marauders for the entire day afterward, the picture that James surreptitiously snapped caused all of them to dissolve into hysterics whenever they saw it.

Although, truth be told, James really was not in a position to laugh. His work with Lily was hard for both of them –for Lily because the constant struggle not to give into her feelings and _like_ James Potter was all-consuming, and for James because of the angst Lily, the love of his life, caused by being so close to him and yet so far away (not that he'd ever put it that way aloud,) was, understandably stressful. So, like any stressed, angst-filled students at Hogwarts, they decided to resort to dueling to resolve their arguments. The only thing that either of them could say about their project, by the end, was that they were glad that it was over. (James gasping it out in the hospital wing after Lily's hex caused him to barf up slugs, and Lily after 'dealing with' a nosy Hufflepuff that suggested that maybe a relationship was blooming between her and James.)

But all of that paled in comparison to Remus's issues, although his did not have to do so much with the project as with who he was paired with.

It all started on a Tuesday, during lunch.

"Hey, Rem, I was wondering if maybe we could spend some time, just you and me, at the Three Broomsticks next Thursday night? It's a special Hogsmeade trip, and-"

Remus, smiling, cut Marlene off. "Of course! That sounds unbelievably amazing!"

Marlene's face light up with joy, and for a second, everyone could see the beauty that Remus saw in the otherwise quiet, unnoticeable girl.

Disaster struck, however, later that night.

"You do know that Thursday is a full moon right, Moony?" James looked concernedly at Remus, who was happily explaining all the details of his exchange with Marlene to the other Marauders, as if they hadn't been there to witness it.

"What?" Remus stopped, stock still, the smile sliding off his face. "But-what am I gonna do?"

Well, the unfortunate answer to the question was that he couldn't go.

"you-you can't come?" Marlene stared at Remus uncomprehendingly. "What do you mean, you can't come? Why not?"

Remus desperately tried to come up with something worthwhile. If he said school stuff, Marlene would get it, right?

"I have to, umm, tutor this Hufflepuff. You know, um, she needs help in, ahh, potions," Remus managed to stammer out.

"Oh, I get it now," said Marlene, her eyes filling up with tears.

She turned and ran away, her long braid bouncing up and down as she sprinted off.

"What have I done?" said Remus, staring after her, his face a mask of sadness.

"I dunno, mate." James sighed, and patted Remus on the shoulder.

" Girls," said Sirius, shaking his head.

" Six weeks to break!" Peter managed a small smile as the four boys walked off towards their dorm, pondering life, love, and how much chocolate they had between them.

_Hola, people? Whad'ja think, hmm? I really want to know! If you read this review it. I used to make exceptions, 'cause I read stuff on the fanfiction app on my phone, and then couldn't review, but people, get the upgrade- it lets you review! And then you'll really have no excuse! Muwahahahahaah! _

_Sirius-ly, people, I want reviews. They make my day. _

_So, what are you waiting for? Scroll down, type in the pretty little box..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, all you awesomely awesomeliciously awesome people that read this! **

**This chapter was alot of fun to write, so I hope you guys like it! xD Although even if you don't, I hope you'll review... Hehe. But I'll post that begging::pleading::giulting for the end. **

**Also: Ok, we're at thirty three reviews, and I am so amazed that we got this far. We being me, the humble author, and you, the sweet, amazing people out there who write reviews every chapter.**

**And of course: I had a dream that JKR told me I could own HP, but then I woke up, and I don't. **

There is a certain quality that only December seems to posses. It may be the darkest month, the coldest time, and a definite ending of the year, but nothing seems to have the excitement that December has. It's the light, maybe, and it's contrast between the darkness outside, or perhaps it is that warm, fluttering anticipation that brings with it happy memories of years past.

At Hogwarts, however, the teachers were piling on heaps of work, a nasty sort of flu was going around, (and one that couldn't just be cured by a pepper-up potion, much to Madame Pomfrey's dismay) and even the Marauders, the most upbeat, spirited bunch in the school, were getting beat down.

"Another bloody essay!" Panted Sirius as they climbed the narrow spiral staircase up to their dorm.

"I know- I hope Slughorn drowns in his cauldron or something…." James scowled.

"Or maybe poisons himself!" Peter glowered at the potions textbook clutched in his paper-cut covered hands.

All three of the marauders turned to look at Remus, who was a few paces behind them. Usually, Remus would be on their backs by now about mistreating teachers, who gave their lives to the noble profession of teaching, but today he was oddly quiet.

James stopped, (causing Sirius to fall into him, and Peter to trip and stumble sideways) and looked hard at Remus, worry on his face. "You ok, Moony?"

Remus glanced up. He _did_ look…upset. His face was ice-white, and his wiry frame seemed to droop dejectedly.

"yeah, something happen? I haven't seen you since runes- Wait-" Sirius broke off. "I know, did you have an encounter with Snivellus?"

"Because you know that if you did, and he made you look like a piece of undercooked dragon steak-"

"It means _war_!"

Peter blanched at the idea of a marauder war, and quickly shifted his gaze to his potions book.

"Thanks guys. But no." Remus bit his lip anxiously. " I-uh, I failed the Runes Exam that we got back today."

"Really? Me too, mate!" Sirius grinned and made to punch Remus's arm playfully before the smile slid off his face and he lowered his hand. "Right. _You_ failed a test. It's a bad thing. I'm the idiot that fails tests when I don't eat enough chocolate and get enough help from you. You, Moony Lupin, are the genius here!" True to form, Sirius dug around in his slightly singed leather book bag (singed as a result of the time that he and James tried to burn the Black family emblem off the bag) and a few seconds later produced a large bar of Honeyduke's Premium Hazelnut Chocolate and handed it to Remus.

"Thanks…." Remus sighed and stuck the bar in the pocket of his rather ratty robes, the gold and blue wrapper glinting in the torch-lit stairwell.

"Moony, something is definitely off. You aren't even eating the chocolate. And you _always_ eat the chocolate!" James ran his fingers through his hair anxiously.  
"We're best mates, all four of us. What aren't you telling us?"

Remus stared down at his scuffed muggle trainers. "It's the third thing I've gotten a fail on. Professor Babbling said that she'd need me to drop the class if I can't get my grades up by the final exam."

"Moony!" Sirius gasped. "I think maybe I have more chocolate-or maybe some caramels-"

"Ok, Padfoot, shut up, you're not helping. And honestly, Moony-" James turned to look concernedly at his friend. "What happened? First, Runes is your favorite class, and also, you're brilliant even at the things that you don't like!"

"Oh no!" Sirius suddenly got a pained expression on his face. "Its because of Marlene-" Remus's eyes filled with sadness at the mention of the blonde girl, and he quickly rubbed his eyes. "-isn't it? You're so-" Sirius giggled suddenly,"-heartbroken- that-you-can't-focus-" Sirius dissolved into hysterical laughter. James and Peter rolled their eyes in unison. Surprise, surprise, Sirius was finding something that really _wasn't _funny to be hilariously so.

"Whatever. I think I need to go to bed. And study. And stuff…" Remus looked dejectedly at the piece of parchment he was holding and then hurried up stairs to the dorm before any of his friends could say anything.

"Mars, honey, c'mon, look a little happier?" Alice was sprawled next to Marlene on the bed, her hair neatly French-braiding its self. (Lily had come across a _very_ handy spellbook titled "Wonderwitch: Charms for beautiful Witches" that was proving excellent.)

"Leave me alone." Marlene buried her head under a pillow.

"Mars…" Lily, whose long dark red hair was also plaiting itself as she walked, settled down on Marlene's bed, looking worriedly at her friend. In the three weeks since Marlene had effectively broken up with Remus Lupin, Marlene had become a zombie. She got out of bed in the morning, ate, went to class, got back, did homework, and went to bed. No conversation. No fun. Most importantly, it seemed to Lily, no cuddling with Remus in the hallway…and on the stairs…. and in the classrooms… and in the dorms…. and in the common room….  
"What happened to you? The Bloody Baron has more of a sense of humor than you!"

"What _happened_ to me?!" Marlene threw off the pillow, and sat bolt upright. Her blue eyes were ringed in red, and her skin was pale. Her blond hair lay messily around her face, no Wonderwitch spells altering its long, wavy chaos. "what _happened_ to me is that the boy who I loved so much, who I thought-no, I _knew_, I would get to be with forever, left my life!" Two tears trickled out of Marlene's eyes, and slid slowly down her face.

"Awww, Mars. We know it hurts…." Lily hugged her friend.

"Wait!" Alice leaped to her feet, and began to pace the small room. Between her black tank top, flannel shorts with 'Gryffindor Quidditch' written across the bottom, and the long lengths of curly brown hair that hovered around her head braiding them selves, she looked rather, well, odd. "From watching you two lovies canoodle in all manner of locations in this here castle, I can conclude with utmost certainty that said Lupin did indeed love you most passionately!" Alice donned a posh accent and waggled her finger in a spot –on impersonation of Professor Slughorn, causing even Marlene to smile weakly, before lapsing back to her sad, zombie-like expression. "So, would I be right in concluding that the reason everything went downhill was that he declined your invitation to go out in Hogsmeade?"

"Argh! Why are you making me relive this, Ali?" Marlene threw a pillow at Alice. "Do you think I don't hurt enough already?!" She waved her wand, and caused a second pillow to appear and hurtle toward Alice.

"Dahhhhlin'…." Alice switched to an American twang. "I'm jus' tryin' to help ya out here. List'n, will ya hun?"

Marlene, giggling weakly at Alice's ridicules accents, took a deep breath, and then pursed her lips. " Ali, you said you were helping me when you dyed my hair turquoise before I had to go meet my great-auntie Lirian, the old-fashioned Pureblood supremacist who thinks even _wearing_ color is scandalous and should be punished. But," she continued pointedly, " I'll listen. Honestly, what have I got to lose? My hearts already broken."

Ignoring the bit about a broken heart, Lily smiled cheerfully. "That's the spirit, Mars!" Lily clapped Marlene on the back.

"Ok, ladies, my point is, Remus really likes Mars. Yet he declined her offer. So, we can conclude that he had to do something else instead. When we figure that out, we can ambush him, beat his brains in, and then, because Mars here _lurves _him, she can go snog her little heart out with him." Alice slowed to a halt, and waved her fingers jazzily.

Lily nodded. " That sounds…. almost… logical!" She breathed in wonder. " Wow, Ali, I didn't know you even did logical. Like, ever!"

"Thank you, thank you!" Alice bowed with a flourish. Even the charm she was using to do her hair seemed to pick up on her excitement, and the pink velvet ribbons tied themselves into intricate bows, before the long braids dropped softly onto Alice's back.

" So you're saying that all we need to do is find out what he needed to do instead, and _not _tutor that girl, and then I can talk to him about getting back together? Awesome!" Marlene smiled, really smiled, for the first time in three weeks. " And now, girls, mind telling me the charm for getting your hair to French braid itself, hmm?"

"Right here!" Chirped Lily, as Alice passed her the shimmering Wonderwitch spellbook. Lily and Alice exchanged a relieved glance as Marlene muttered the charm. Remus Lupin might have more secrets than Dumbledore's pensieve, but at least Marlene was smiling again.

Remus gnawed on his finger- nails as he paced anxiously in the great hall. Why, oh, why, had he let James and Sirius persuade him to tell Marlene about his…. lycanthropy?! She would tell everyone, he would be kicked out! This was a travesty! It was a disaster! It was-

"Umm, Remus, Lily said that James told her to tell me you wanted to talk to me?"

Remus stopped his pacing abruptly, his light brown bangs flying out of his face as he turned to look at….

"M-Marlene!" Ok, so he was planning on talking to her, but that didn't make the fact that she was standing there, in the flesh, with her lovely gold hair pulled back into a long, loose plait, any more shocking. "Yes, I wanted to-"

"-Ask you something?"

Remus and Marlene's eyes met, and Marlene giggled unexpectedly.

"You first," they said simultaneously.

"You, actually." Marlene looked Remus straight in the eye, a nervous look on her delicate features.

" Ok, Marlene. I have to tell you why I couldn't come on that day in Hogsmeade. I really love you, so I have to say it." Remus took a deep, shuddering breath, and then spoke surely and clearly, looking Marlene directly in the opal-shiny, sapphire-blue eye. " I'm a werewolf. And that night was a full moon."

"W-what?" Marlene's face registered only shock. Her eyes widened, and she furrowed her eyebrow. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was scared. Really, really scared that you wouldn't love me anymore. Or even like me. Because I really love you. And I couldn't lose you." Remus stared down, bracing himself for a barrage of insults about his being a monster and dangerous and how could he have exposed her to himself to a dangerous creature like himself.

But none of that happened.

Instead Marlene smiled softly and then wrapped her arms around Remus is a warm, tight hug. " I love you too, Remus. I could never, ever leave you, even if I wanted to."

"I can't believe I'm back with Marlene!" Remus flopped backwards into his bed, a huge, loopy smile on his face.

"Yup, you've only said so about ninety times," muttered James.

"What, Prongs, jealous that it's not you and Evans that are getting back together?" Sirius was pulling on a ratty t-shirt he slept in, grinning teasingly.

James's face darkened slightly. "None of your business, padfoot."

"Oh-ho!" Sirius's playful smile slowly became a gleeful smirk. " I was kidding, but it seems you're a bit touchy about that…"

"Well, he should be. We all should be, really, other than Moony. Didn't you hear McGonagall's announcement during Transfiguration?"

"Err, no…" James turned to look at Peter, who was already in bed, reading.

Sirius shook his head blankly, and Remus propped himself up on his elbows.

"Well, Dumbledore is hosting a meeting of the International Wizarding Board of Education, and in honor of the it, Hogwarts is having a Yuletide ball, which all students must attend. With dates." Peter snapped his book shut, and then looked, dismayed, around the room.

"What do you mean, _with dates_?" Sirius frantically stared around the room.

"Mates, I'll admit, its rather, err, terrifying, but really, lets go to sleep." James fluffed up his pillow, and then lay back. "We'll face the scary, scary pool of dates when the day comes."

"Ay-men!" Said Sirius fervently, laying down in bed.

"If you say so, " Peter said, nervous as always, as he too pulled his crimson coverlet around himself.

"'Night, mates, "Remus said sleepily, a few minutes later, as they all drifted off to sleep.

It had been a wonderful day.

_Hola, mi amigos. _

_Whad'ja think? C'mon, please, pretty please with some of Sirius's never ending supply of chocolate on top, write a review and tell me. Honestly, even if its a flame, just write out what you thought. It'll only take a few seconds, but it WILL make my day. I mean, if you read it, and you were entertained::amused::horrified::enthralled::into my story, I at least deserve to know that, right? _

_Sorry, I don't want to be pushy. (but I want reviews.) Really. ( I. )_

_Anyway, air hugs and magical mental chocolate,_

_Lady G_


	10. Chapter 10

**Heya, all of you. **

**Gosh, its been a while. *Guilty look***

**But this chapter is pretty great, I think. And long. :D**

**I want to say a few things first, though. **

**First off: This is the tenth chapter. Its crazy, amazing, lovely, and mind-boggeling that I've written this much. However: **

**I think this story will only be the Marauder's 4th Year at Hogwarts ( I may do other years) so, in keeping with that, I am pondering a Name-Change. PM me your thoughts, ideas, opinions, all that. YOu know the drill, my lovely readers. **

**Second: If you feel that the *spoiler alert* (lol) Lurve in this chapter is extreme for 14-year-olds, remember that in the wozarding world, there is no higher education, so real life starts at 17 or 18. Just keep that in mind, ehh? **

**As always, all of this belongs to JKR. Well, except for Isabella Lovegood, whom I don't mind if you borrow. c:**

**Without further ado, I present (-drumroll please-) Chapter Ten!**

"So what was all that about a Ball, that we need dates for?" Sirius spoke sleepily, his eyes still half closed. It was breakfast, and he was having an even worse time than usual waking up. He was _tired_! And it was Friday morning, how could anyone be expected to….to….

"Padfoot! Wake up!" Remus grabbed a fistful of Sirius's shoulder length dark brown hair, yanking just enough that Sirius jerked his head off the table, where it had been resting.

"This is an all-time low, mate. Falling asleep over breakfast?" James snickered as Sirius dusted blueberry muffin-crumbs out of his hair, glaring at the other boys.

"I think McGonagall is going to explain to us now- look, she's standing up at the front of the table!" Peter, who was sitting across the table, placed his fork down on his plate and gestured at the front of the room.

All three other boys swiveled to look where he was pointing. Indeed, the Transfiguration professor stood at the front of the long, polished Gryffindor table, looking extraordinarily crisp and put together for a Friday a few weeks before Christmas break.

"Girls! Boys!" Minerva McGonagall clapped her hands twice, getting the attention of all of the sleepy students at the table. "As you might already know, Hogwarts in proud to be hosting the seven hundred and twenty third annual International Board Of Wizarding Education meeting this Christmas while you are on break. To honor the many distinguished witches and wizards, we are hosting a Yuletide ball, in exactly two weeks. I am aware that some of you can make plans amongst yourselves for the ball-" Was it just James's imaginaction, or did McGonagall smile slightly in the direction Remus and Marlene (who were now completely intertwined) before continuing? "- But I know many of you will want for an escort, so we have randomly paired you off."

A low rumble of conversation broke out at that- the teachers were assigning dates?!

"I bet you three galleons and a bar of that caramel chocolate crunch your mum always sends that you'll be with Lily." Sirius gulped down a goblet of pumpkin juice and waggled his eyebrows at James.

"Ughh…" James's forehead made contact with his hands. " My mum only sends a bit of it know 'cos we'll all be seeing her soon, and Lily'll for sure be with me. My life is miserable…Miserable!"

"Aw, I'm sure it'll be looking up soon, Prongs," Remus smiled and then began to passionately kiss Marlene.

"I don't feel well, " Sirius said, looking at them with a sick expression on his face.

"I know, they should really get a room, right?" James snorted in spite of himself, and then helped himself to a plate of buttered toast.

"No, actually, I think it might be the flu that's going around the school. I'm gonna go to Madame Pomfrey." Sirius's face _was _rather greenish, now that James thought about it.

"Alright, Remus is…occupied, so I'll come with you. Peter is…who knows where….so I guess that its just us."

The two slowly walked up to the Hospital Wing, Sirius looking worse and worse as they went. Finally, they were just a hallway away from Madame Pomfrey and her potions and cures.

"Hello, James, Sirius!" Isabella Lovegood skipped by, her long yellow-blonde hair tied up into a high ponytail that swung wildly around her head, and a sparkling pink ribbon holding it in place. "You don't look very well, Sirius. Perhaps you ought to see Madame Pomfrey. " Isabella surveyed him with the air of one studying a peculiar specimen.

"Ohh…" Sirius clutched his stomach. Isabella stepped back, but a bit too late- with a nasty squelching sound, Sirius was sick all over himself, the floor, and most importantly, Isabella's pale pink shimmering high heels.

"Ew! Sirius Black, that's really nasty!" Isabella's expression turned to one of utmost disgust. With a flick of her wand, the vomit disappeared, the smell replaced by a slight vanilla-y scent, but her expression remained the same.

"Yup…" James, too, flicked his wand, cleaning Sirius, who now looked pale and shivery, up and removing any splatter from his person. "Anyway, Padfoot, come on, lets go see Pomfrey before you redecorate any other parts of the school."

"Bye, now," Said Isabella cheerfully as they walked away, wiggling her finger's in a perky little wave.

" I will now read the list of the pairings for the Yuletide Ball, which, as you all know, is exactly four days away!" Professor McGonagall's voice had to be louder than usual to penetrate the din in the Great Hall. Five days before Christmas Break, the students were even more unruly than usual.

"Here we go. I bet that if I'm not with Lily, I'll be with a Slytherin." James's expression became one of complete and total terror. " You _don't_ think they'd pair Gryffindors with Slytherins?"

"Doubt it- they wouldn't want any kind of bloodshed, would they?" Sirius was now completely over the stomach bug, although, James thought, his ego still needed some healing after vomiting spectacularly on the girl that some called the hottest in the school.

"Gryffindors will be paired with either Gryffindors or Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs with themselves or Slytherins, and vice versa." McGonagall continued, slightly more softly, as she know had every student's attention. "Starting with Gryffindor-Ravenclaw pairs, we have Sirius Black and Isabella Lovegood-"

Sirius's mouth dropped open. Although he wasn't ready to admit it to anyone yet, he sort of, kind of, almost had a thing for Isabella- beyond the rather slaggy clothes (which Sirius had to admit he found, if not attractive, extremely appealing to the eye) she was very pretty, and after working with her on the Potions, Sirius had to conclude that she was very, very smart. The sorting hat had not been wrong.

"Wow, Sirius, you got lucky!" James winked, and Sirius blushed. Apparently his attraction to Isabella had not gone unnoticed.

A few minutes later, McGonagall started the list of Gryffindor inter-house pairs.  
James and Peter waited, nearly vibrating with anticipation, while Sirius stared happily into space. A pre-arranged date with Isabella was almost _too _good for words.

"James Potter and Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew and Lila Brown . . . "McGonagall continued along, her voice carefully even, while James bit his lip nervously, his heart-rate speeding up with every increasingly panicked thought. He was trying so hard to get over Lily- why did his efforts have to be thwarted?! He didn't know how he could stand a whole night with Lily without saying anything dumb, embarrassing himself, and distancing her from him further. And it wasn't like it was normal, when Lily would just be wearing normal robes, or muggle clothes, which she still looked lovely in, but she would be wearing a gown, and-and-

" Prongs, you're hyperventilating!" Remus chuckled, grabbing James's wrists and forcing his friend to look him in the eye. "Its just one night- don't even think of it as a date if you don't want too. It. Will. Be. Fine."

"Easy for you to say, Moony. _You've_ got a girl friend," retorted James with a sigh.

" So I do, Prongs, so I do…" Remus smiled happily, and glanced off in the direction that Marlene was going, in search of colder pumpkin juice, or something like that, which James knew she had explained, but hadn't processed, as he had been too busy getting worried.

"I'm with Lila! _I'm with Lila!" _Across the table, Peter was also hyperventilating slightly, although for a very different reason than James. Lila Brown, a half-blood a year above the Marauders, had had Peter's somewhat obsessive affections since second year, despite the fact that she had no idea who Peter was.

Remus, James, and Sirius rolled their eyes simultaneously, as Peter turned to look at Lila with a look of utmost desire on his face.

"Well, at least one of you is happy," quipped Remus, a smirk creeping along his face.

James's head was buried in his palms, Peter was practically drooling as he stared at Lila, and Sirius was…. practicing saying things seductively?

"This is bad, oh, this is very, very, very bad indeed!" Lily paced furiously up and down the small room she shared with Marlene and Alice.

"Oh, lighten up, Lils!" Alice threw a pillow at her. After being paired up with a handsome Ravenclaw named Frank Longbottom, Alice was in an exceptionally good mood, although not one to listen to Lily's addimatedly whiny complaints.

"Look, you like him, right? You do up your hair, put on a pretty dress, and let him drool. Not like you need to seduce him, or anything!" Marlene, too, had no patience. She was lying on her bed, flipping through a dress catalogue from Madame Malkin's, a dreamy smiled on her face. "What'd ya think?" She gestured at two glossy images of gowns, one a long, sweeping light blue concoction complete with a corseted, bodice, and the other a slinky dark crimson affair with tiny diamente straps.

"Red," said Alice at the exact same time that Lily said "Blue!"

"Seriously, though, I don't know what to do. What if I end up spilling how I feel to James? I'll look like such a fool!" Lily resumed her pacing.

"Hun, whatever you do, it won't matter. The poor boy is absolutely smitten." Alice jumped onto Marlene's bed and showed a glossy full-color photo to Marlene and Lily. "What'd you think? This purple and gold baby gonna win over Frank?"

Lily smirked. All it took was a few minutes around Alice to cheer anyone up. "Ali, that purple and gold thing would win over every single male on the planet, and probably a few ladies too. " Indeed, the dress Alice was talking about was short, tight, and covered in sequins and sparkles in a pattern that definitely…. added… to the wearer's womanly gifts, to put it that way.

"No, I don't think that Rem is into that sort of thing, to be honest," Marlene said in a dreamy sort of way, giving up control of the Madame Malkin's catalogue and sinking back happily into her bed. "He told me so, after I said that I wasn't interested in boys that are the most athletic."

Alice snorted. " You and Remus are _so_ perfect," she said, laughing.

Lily had to agree. The question that remained was: was her night with James going to be that good?

"Stay calm, James. Stay. Calm," James muttered to himself, wiping his absurdly sweaty palms on his bottle green dressrobes.

"Nervous, Prongs?" Sirius smirked, although tucked his long dark brown hair back carefully, his eyes trained on the staircase where their dates would emerge any second.

"Oh, you know what Padfoot? You're not one to talk…perhaps you know Sirius Black, who spent nearly two hours on his hair tonight, so it would look right for _darling Issy_?" James, always ready with a comeback, grinned appreciatively at the outraged look in Sirius's face.

"Shut. Up. You. Massive. Git!" He hissed, not taking his eyes of the sweeping staircase.

"Mates, please. Act your age, not half of it, for a change!" Remus's words where firm, but his amused voice took the punch out of his words. He wore dark brown, almost black dress robes with fine golden threads that made it seem to glow, almost in the candlelight, and his hair was freshly washed and trimmed (without singeing, this time) to a respectable, if long, length.

" I wonder how Worm Tail's faring…." James, Sirius, and Remus all grinned. Lila had met Peter at the common room, looking lovely in a float-y lavender dress, but looking at Peter like he was a cow-patty that had stuck itself to the bottom of her very tall, shiny lavender heels.

Neither Sirius nor James said anything. They were both staring at the staircase, where Isabella, Alice, Lily and Marlene where presently descending, looks of rapture on their faces.

Isabella wore a simple, knee-length silver dress, and her blond hair hung in waves down her back to her slender waist. Next to her, Alice, who decided against the purple-and-gold dress, was bedecked in an equally short, tight purple dress and her thick, curly hair had been straightened, and hung nearly as far on her back as Isabella's. Lily, too, looked stunning, in a floor-length, strapless indigo gown and flats, her fiery hair twisted into an up do. Compared to the other three, Marlene seemed smaller than usual, but it suited her perfectly, in her soft, light pink dress and long blond braids.

"Rem, you look amazing!" Marlene was the first one of the girls to speak when they reached the boys.

"No, but you-you are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen…" Remus couldn't seem to get his mind to work properly, and he seemed to be getting lost somehow in Marlene's blue eyes. He leaned forward, and then she was kissing him, in front of James and Sirius and everyone, but Remus hardly cared. They broke apart and walked off, holding hands, lost in their happiness.

"Well, on that note…" Alice tugged at the hem of her ultra-short dress, and scurried off towards her meeting place with Frank, muttering something about 'not interfering with love'.

" Not much I can say that'll top that, eh, Isabella?" Sirius laughed awkwardly.

"You could at least tell me that I look good, Sirius." Isabella stared stonily at Sirius.

"Right! Err, you look stunning, Isabella!" Sirius brushed his hair back, smiling hugely.

"C'mon, Sirius. Lets go get some butterbeer…." Isballa grabbed Sirius's hand and tugged him off towards the ball. Just before they rounded the corner into the Great Hall, Sirius turned back to James, grinning wildly, and mouthed 'she's holding my hand!' several times.

James watched Sirius and Isabella disappear, and then turned to Lily. She was nibbling on her nails, which, James noticed, were painted a glossy dark purple that matched Lily's dress. As he watched, a tiny flake of the smooth indigo surface chipped off, breaking the even surface of Lily's nails.

"Don't- you'll ruin your nails…." Before James knew what he was doing, his hands reached up and brushed Lily's away from her mouth. His hand met hers for only a few seconds, but James swore he felt tingles reverberating throughout his body.

"Thanks," whispered Lily, her green eyes meeting James's for a fraction of a second.

James merely nodded. He realized with a jolt that his hand was still on Lily's although her's were now by her sides, and he let go, blushing.

James still felt the tingles, though.

"This was….really nice," Lily said finally, after what seemed like an eternity of staring in James's deep soulfull eyes.

It was nearly midnight, and the two stood just outside the gates of Hogwarts, the darkness-broken only by moonlight and twinkling stars- and cold a welcome break from the hot, loud Great Hall.

"It was…" James smiled. "Lily, I have to tell you something. I really like you. I still do." He lowered his eyes, taking a deep breathe.

Lily's heart began to pound-what could she say? If she said that she liked him back-well, Lily didn't exactly know what would happen, but somehow, she knew that she couldn't say that. Not yet.

"I know that you don't like me, but I want to be friends." Nervously, James looked back at Lilly, a tentative smile on her face.

Friends. Lily let the word roll around her mind for a minute. Friends. That wouldn't be too bad. They would be friends, friends is all, until Lily was ready to tell him how he felt.

"Friends." Lily returned James's smile.

"This is so much fun!" Sirius had to yell to make himself heard over the loud music.

"I know!" Isabella shouted back. They were dancing in the Great Hall, so close they were touching. Sirius inhaled deeply, smelling the spicy, exotic smell of Isabella as she danced close enough that he felt her long hair tickling his arms.

" We should go to Hogsmeade after Christmas!" Sirius leaned close to her ear, not shouting this time.

" I _like_ you, Sirius Black," Isabella smiled coquettishly, and swiveled her hips seductively.

"I like you too, Isabella Lovegood. "

Afterwards, Sirius couldn't believe that he'd actually done it. Maybe it was the firewhiskey, mixed into the Butterbeer as a prank that the Prewette brothers pulled. Maybe it was the perfect pleasure of the pressure Isabella put against Sirius when she danced close. Maybe it was that perfume Isabella wore.

Sirius didn't know what, or why, but in a second, his lips were on Isabella's, and they both knew that nothing had ever felt so right.

" I love you, Marlene. Never forget that."

Remus and Marlene had changed out of their party clothes, and lay, in their pajamas, on Remus's bed, nestled together.

"I love you too, and I always will."

"We'll be together, always, y'know?" Remus sleepily smiled at the blonde girl beside him.

"Always." Marlene laid her head on Remus's chest and closed her eyes, just as she drifted off to sleep.

"Always," Remus repeated again, as his eyes fell shut.

"Lila? Lila!" Peter stood panting at the edge of the dance floor. His cheeks were flushed, and he was tired of running around all night, chasing Lila.

His tired eyes scanned the dance floor, finally locating his so-called 'date' dancing enthusiastically with Amos Diggory, a Hufflepuff Quiditch player.

"Hello, Patrick!" Lila waved cheerily at Peter, her long wavy brown ponytail swooshing back and forth.

"Its actually Peter," Peter started, but Lila had already turned back to Diggory.

Peter sighed. It was very nearly midnight, and Peter certainly felt it. Lila was dancing with someone else. Remus and Marlene had long since disappeared upstairs. James and Lily had left not long ago for a walk around the gardens. And Sirius- well, Sirius was passionately snogging Isabella, in the _middle of the dance floor!_

Peter scowled, and turned to go upstairs.

"Bye, Paul!" Lila called, waving goodbye and he marched up the stairs.

Peter didn't bother correcting her again. After all, he had been called Pace, Pacer, Paris, Parker, Paavo, Paulo, and Perry. Perry was actually growing on him.

"Merry Christmas," Peter muttered to himself, looking back one last time at the ball.

_Whew, that was long, right? _

_Haha, hope you liked it! Tell me if you do, and tell me if you don't. Tell me whatever you think, even if its just 2 or 3 words. Seriously. _

_Speaking of Sirius, for every review, he gets a kiss from Isabella. And we all want that, right? Right? Riiiiiight? _

_:D Love and stuff, _

_Lady G_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiya, People!**

**This is it! Chapter ELEVEN! I can't believe what we're up to here!**

**I gotta say: This fic will only go through the end of fourth year. I don't know how many more chapter we;re looking at here, but not that many. I'm also going to change the title, at some point, although I don't know when. Just a heads up, by the way. **

**Also: I have 39 reviews at this very moment. A huge, chocolate cupcake gets virtually delivered to all of my amazing reveiwers, Prongsies, Daughteroflove7491, cc4c, and everyone who I haven't named. You guys are the best. Love you all. Listen- I want to make it to 50 reviews- can we get there? Together? Eleven reviews, on chapter eleven and previous? I know that there are people that read and don't review, and I get that most people won't, but some of you awesome people: Please, pretty please review. **

**After that healthy round of giult-tripping my readers, I have to add that despite wishing that I was, I'm not JKR and I own nothing here. **

"I absolutely adore not having to get up at a bloody ungodly hour to get to class, I must say," Sirius was stretched out in his bed, his eyes closed, hair sticking out in every direction, looking for all the world like it was early morning, and he was just waking up. He was just waking up, after all. But it was-

"Ten-thirty in the morning, Padfoot! That's what time it is! And you know what time the train leaves for King's Cross? Eleven-Fifteen!" Remus, who was deciding what books to bring home with him over break, tossed a large, unread copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ onto Sirius's bed. "That's yours, by the way. It was in my trunk."

'"Oh gosh! I'm not packed! I'm not going to make it! I'll need to stay here with-with that awful Filch!" Peter, who had been awake for a good three hours already, began to hyperventilate, frantically dashing around the room, although for what, no one was sure.

"Worm-Tail, it'll be fine," Said James, who was also still in bed, albeit using his wand to cause his things to fly into his trunk.

"You also need to get going, Prongs!" Remus ran his fingers through his hair exasperatedly. "And Peter, it'll be fine- I know a spell, here-" He waved his wand in a long, sweeping gesture, and clearly enunciated " Locomotris Peter Pettigrew". All over the room, Peter's things rose into the air, and soared across the room into Peter's open trunk, settling down in neat piles. "See?" He turned to Peter with a smile. "No need for panic."

"I wasn't panicking!" Peter immediately became defensive.

"You _so _were!" James copied Remus's sweeping wand movement and words, and just as before, objects all across the room took flight like a group of oddly shaped birds, and settled in James's trunk.

"You were." Sirius swung his legs over the side of the bed, and rubbed his eyes.

"Was not!" Protested Peter, hurriedly closing his trunk with a loud _bang!_

"Mates!" Remus hid a smile, " Whether Worm-Tail was panicking or not I highly suggest that you all get up and ready. Padfoot will want to do his hair and all that rot, so please, gentlemen, get a move on it."

"My bed is so lovely, though…." Sirius sighed happily, flopping backwards into his nest of blankets and pillows.

Remus rolled his eyes, and quickly walked around his bed to stand directly over Sirius. " I don't want to do this, but-" He flicked his wand, and a stream of water poured out of his wand, splashing spectacularly onto Sirius.

"What-what was that for?" Sirius leaped out of bed with a squawk, wideawake and soaking wet.

"_That_ was so we all make it to the train, and do not, as Worm-Tail put it, need to stay here with Filch."

"Whew! Made it!" Remus collapsed into a seat at the first empty compartment the Marauders came into. They had sprinted to get to it to the train in time, and by now, all where thou roughly exhausted.

"See? I said we would have. You need to have more faith in me, Moony." Sirius plopped onto the seat opposite Remus, a calm, satisfied smile on his face.

"Yeah, we made it because I bloody forced you out of the room!" Remus's voice rose slightly in irritation.

"I, for one, was worried." Peter took a seat next to Remus, flushed from exertion.

"Surprise, surprise" muttered James to Sirius, taking a seat next to him.

Sirius snickered, although a second later, his face darkened. " I still have no idea where I'm going for Christmas. Seeing as I can't exactly go home…." He sighed, and leaned back in his chair.

"What the _bloody hells _are you talking about mate? You don't want to come to my house? " James stared at his friend, a hurt look on his face.

"What do you mean? You never invited me!" Sirius turned in his seat to meet James's stare, a puzzled frown furrowing his eyebrows.

"I-dammit!" James smacked himself in the head. " My mum wrote to me weeks ago now, I can't believe I forgot, saying that under no circumstances could go have a miserable Christmas at Grimmauld Place, and that of course you were coming to our place for the break!"

Sirius gaped at James. A rush of warmth flowed through him as he thought about how much more fun he would have with his best friend, (who had an absurdly nice family) than if he were forced to endure his nasty, maniacal family.

"Prongs, that's-that's…" Sirius found he had no words to describe how he felt. The warm, happy feeling inclusion, of having the family he would never find in the rest of the Black clam, settled on him like the soft, sweet-smelling blankets in their dorm.

"I'm so excited! Its gonna be brilliant!" James grinned. "Worm-tail can't come, but Moony is, for the last three days before we go back, right?" James glanced at Remus for confirmation.

Remus nodded, smiling.

Sirius just sat there for a minute, trying to express how he felt.

"Just-thank you."

"You have plans, Ali?"

A compartments away, Alice, Lily, and Marlene were stowing their trunks and breaking out their stashes of candy.

" Yeah…" Alice giggled, and played with the end of her ponytail. " Frank, my date to the Yuletide Ball, and I are going to be hanging out a bit, 'cause he lives on the opposite end of town from me. Although that is all."

"Hey, can I sit here?"

All three girls turned to the entrance to the compartment. Isabella Lovegood stood there self-consciously nibbling her bottom lip, her silver tabby cat, Moonbeam, curled on her shoulder.

Lily exchanged glances with Marlene and Alice. Isabella had been rather friendly with them recently- walking to meet their dates together the night before, occasional discussions about classes- but Ravenclaws traditionally sat together, and Isabella wasn't even your average bookish Ravenclaw girl.

"I- Dumb of me to ask really. I suppose I'll, err, go sit somewhere else…." Isabella tugged nervously at her plain grey muggle sweatshirt, and turned to leave the compartment.

Suddenly, Lily felt a pang of sadness. She remembered all too well the pain of first year, before she worked up the nerve to talk to the already popular, funny Alice Fortescue, when she had no where to sit.

"No, no, theres absolutely loads of space here, you know. We where just surprised that you'd sit here!" Lily smiled brightly at Isabella, watching as a huge smile played across the other girl's face.

"Thanks, Lily." Isabella cautiously sat down next to Lily, her cat meowing loudly and curling up on the seat between them.

"Wait, if you're to sit with us- spill! Last night of with Sirius- what happened?" Alice, wasting no time at all, leaned forward excitedly, eager to hear of the events. Lily rolled her eyes. Obviously, Alice would be the one to ask for graphic details of someone she barely knows romantic date.

"It was…" Isabella closed her eyes for a second, "…perfect. He's amazing, really. "

Marlene coughed loudly, a deep throaty grunt that sounded suspiciously like 'corny'.

"Oh, really, Marlene? Calling _moi_ corny?" Isabella arched an eyebrow playfully. "I'm not the one making wedding arrangement with Remus Lupin, the hottest nerd in Gryffindor!"

"Touché!" Hooted Alice, grinning wickedly. She'd wanted to say something about that to Mars for positively ages now, and just never got around to it. "You should sit with us more often, Iz!"

"James! Sirius! Over here!" Soren Potter, a tall, dark haired man with James's thick, wild dark hair and warm smile, beckoned James and Sirius over.

Platform 9 ¾ was bustling with families greeting their children home for the holiday, and the mood was warm and happy, despite the sharp wind and grey, dusky sky.

James and Sirius dragged their trunks through the crowd, occasionally elbowing their way through the throngs. As soon as they reached the Potters, Mrs. Potter immediately pulled both of them into a tight hug.

"Oh, its so wonderful to see both of you boys!" Mrs. Potter smiled, and then turned to her husband. "Soren, take the trunks, will you?"

"The things we do for our women…" Mr. Potter winked at the boys, and then flicked his wand at the trunks, lifting them into the air. "Anyway, I don't know about you, but I could really use some ice-cream. Up for Fortescue's, everyone?"

Sirius and James nodded enthusiastically. Sirius smiled happily, although not only because of the ice-cream. He really, really loved the Potters in a way that his family couldn't compare to. The Blacks- the noble, ancient house obsessed with blood-purity and elitism, pretending to be perfect around the outside world to keep their prestige in a world where friends where their friends would be the first to descend on their carcass and pick it clean. A sick, twisted family, hatred and deceit woven together like the family tapestry that Sirius knew his name had been blasted off.

And then there where the Potters. Although they were just as ancient a family, and just as wealthy as the Blacks, the similarities ended there. They were kind and loving, and had accepted Sirius with open arms when he and James made friends.

Now, they were the family that Sirius hadn't been born into, but had found along the way.

As if reading his thoughts, Mrs. Potter put her arm around Sirius, and pulled him close. "We're all so happy that you're joining us. Its great to have you with us."

"Lily, darling!" Maryanne and George Evans stood off to the side on Platform 9 ¾ , feeling, as always when they where in Wizarding areas, extremely bemused, but also very proud to be there.

"Mum! Dad!" Lily dashed toward them, her long, dark red hair streaming out behind her.

"I say, you've grown another six inches!" Maryanne hugged her daughter, and then stepped back to look at her carefully. "You're taller than Tuny, now, I see."

At the mention of her sister's name, Lily looked around expectantly, her bright green eyes searching out her sister's curvy, blonde-headed frame.

"Where is Tuny?" Lily looked back and forth between her parents, her brows knitted together. She and her sister had definitely had their rough patches, but Tuny had never, ever not come to pick her up from the train.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans exchanged a glance. "Your sister-she, well…" Mrs. Evans faltered.

"Your sister went to Tortola, in the Virgin Islands, with some of her friends from her school." Mr. Evans stared at the ground as he spoke.

Lily gaped at her parents. "So- We'll not have Christmas together?" Her head was spinning. How could her sister not be home for the holidays?

"Well, you have to understand, Lily dear, that Tuny has her own friends. She's 17, you know-"

"I know how old she is, Mum!" Lily interrupted her mother angrily. She wasn't sure why she was so angry all of the sudden. It wouldn't have been the first time that Tuny upped and went somewhere with her friends, but… Something about it being Christmas, Lily's being back home after 4 months, and Tuny just plain, fat-out not being there really irked Lily.

"Well, she does have a right. What with you not being here and all, its only right that she make her own friends. "

Lily suddenly felt a lump in her throat. "_With you not being here."_ That's what her mum had just said. She was at Hogwarts, in a world that no one in her family could understand, and now, well, everything was different. It was true, though. She was in a different world. She had changed everything. She and Tuny had been the best of friends, before the letter, and the tricks, and that long, hot summer when everything changed.

"Fine, right." Lily stared at her shoes, willing her voice not to break. "Lets just go home."

It was a perfect Christmas day- bitter cold with a howling wind that rattled the windows of the Potter's home, and a heavy pewter sky. Inside, however, it was warm and cozy. A fire blazed in the living room, and the thick crimson drapes were pulled. The small of baking cookies wafted out from the kitchen, and mixed with the crisp, sweet scent of the large Christmas tree the Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, James, and Sirius were gathered around.

"Ok, boys: I have something for each of you, hold on a moment…" Mrs. Potter was garbed in a warm bathrobe, and her long dark blonde hair streamed down around her waist. Sirius smiled happily, imagining the cold, dreary scene that was no doubt unfolding at 12 Grimmauld Place at that very moment.

"James, dear-here's for you-" Mrs. Potter pulled a long, thin package out from under the tree, from where it apparently had just materialized.

"Is it-" James grabbed at the wrapping, clumsily unwrapping it to reveal a gleaming, polished broomstick. "It is!" James leaped joyfully to his feet, and grabbed first his mother and his father in huge hugs. "Thank you so, so, so, much! Its perfect! We'll beat the Slytherins into a pulp, now!"

"Now that's what I want to hear!" Mr. Potter chuckled heartily, clapping James on the back. "Your mum and I are happy you like it."

"And Sirius, darling, don't think we've forgotten about you, because we haven't…" Mrs. And Mr. Potter shared a glance, before Mr. Potter pulled a second long package out.

"Oh- you shouldn't have, really, just being here is plenty-" Sirius stammered, as Mrs. Potter shoved the package into his arms.

"Sirius, dear, what sort of Christmas would it be if you we didn't give you anything?" Mrs. Potter _tsk-tsked_, and then said comfortingly to Sirius, who was gnawing his lip anxiously, "Its not as if it's a strain on us. We're not at all struggling, you know. Now then, open!"

Sirius slowly, carefully removed the wrappings. They paper surrounding the object fell away after a moment, revealing a gleaming broomstick similar to James's, although it was slightly thicker, more stabel looking. "No! It's the SilverSwipe 3000, the best Keeper's broom on the market!" His jaw dropped, and he stared at the Potters. "How can I ever thank you enough?"

"Well, we've heard that you're quite the Keeper from James- I just hope that you use this well to beat Slytherin!" Mr. Potter smiled. "Anyway,it's a gift, Sirius. That means that we decided to get it. You don't need to act like you need to pay us back!"

"Anyway, we're just so pleased that you're joining us. Our Christmas would've been a bit lonely, as my family is out of the country, and Soren's brother and sister need to work. Its really our pleasure to have you." Mrs. Potter hugged Sirius tightly.

"Lily, sweetheart, why don't you open your presents?" Mrs. Evans sounded oddly formal, Lily thought, her somehow forced-sounding cheerful tone echoing loudly around the large, empty living room. In the past months, the Evans' had redecorated, evidently, and the new taupe and beige furniture set made Lily feel a bit out of place in her own home.

"Alright!" Lily heard her voice as though it was someone else's- an octave higher than normal, forcedly cheerful, exiting a mouth that had been locked in a blank grin for hours.

She quickly slid off a thin wrapping light pink paper to reveal…. an envelope, containing two crisp twenty-pound notes.

"We weren't sure what to get, so we decided to let you choose, you know, so you get what you really want!" Mr. Evan's mouth twitched slightly, like he was trying to smile, but couldn't quite get the muscles in his face to work properly. Lily remembered the days, not long ago, when it was only her far off relatives that gave her quid- back when she made long elaborate lists of what records she wanted, clothing she liked, and things she wanted to do. "Anyway, I'm exhausted, I think I'll call it a night, eh?" He yawned hugely (and fakely, something only Lily noticed, as he had taught her how to fake-yawn years ago.) and turned to his wife.

"Yes, me too." Mrs. Evans rose to her feet, kissed Lilly on the cheek, and left the room, her husband behind her.

Lily watched her parent's walk up the stairs to their bedroom, until their footsteps faded and the house was quiet.

Then, in the peace and silence of her home, Lily curled up and cried, crying for the family she had lost, and the family she had gained, and the world she had known that she could never be a part of again.

"Oh, I can't believe break is over that fast! I'm going to miss you, boys!" Mrs. Potter dabbed at her eyes with an embroidered hankie as she hugged James, Sirius, and Remus goodbye at platform 9 ¾.

"Mum-mum!" James struggled to break free of his mother's grasp. "You're embarrassing me! Gerroff!"

"Too old to her your mum, eh?" Mr. Potter's eyes twinkled as he hugged his son. "YOU be good, eh? Or at least try not to harm anyone besides the odd Slytherin?"

"Soren! Stop giving him bad ideas!" Mrs. Potter slapped playfully at her husband's arm, before turning back to the three boys.

"Sirius, Remus, its been lovely, a joy to have you. Be good, alright? If you need anything, any of you, don't hesitate to ask me or Soren."

"Thanks, Mrs. Potter," chorused Sirius and Remus.

" I've told you a billion times, you two, you're James's best friends, and you're family, really. _Please _call me Rebecca!"

"Thank you, Mrs.- Rebecca!"

"Oh, give me one last hug, will you?"

Sirius, James, and Remus hugged Mrs. Potter one last time before taking off towards the train.

"Come on, Bex. They'll be ok. They always are." Mr. Potter put his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"_They always are_," murmured Mrs. Potter softly, allowing herself to be lead away.

"Well, then, I guess this is goodbye, so…." Mr. Evans looked like he was going to piss himself. He hopped from one foot to the other, awkwardly shifting his weight.

"Bye, dad." Lily couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts, and from the way things seemed to be going, her parents couldn't wait to get back to their normal, ordinary lives. _Normal. _Lily despised the word, hated the way it bent her mouth and caught on her tongue. Hated the way it defined her, boxed her off. Hated the way that it set her apart from her family.

"Oh, Lily. See you at Easter." Mrs. Evans pursed her lips the way she always did when she was nervous.

"Bye, mum." Lily hugged her parents quickly, hating how stiff their bodies felt next to hers.

"Bye…" Her parents waved slowly as Lily hurried toward the train.  
" I suppose we'd best be off know. We should go pick Tuny up from the airport by now. " Mr. Evans frowned, glancing at his watch.

"Yes. Her flight does land at 11, we'd best be off if we want to catch her as she gets off the plane…" The Evans' wandered away, their thoughts moving on to airports and timetables, the world back to _normal. _

As the train pulled away from the platform, wind rushed into the compartments through the cracked-open windows. The air smelled of change, perhaps, sweet and crisp, and caressed the train's occupants with Amortentia-like possibilities of feelings.

To Lily, it felt bridges burned and paths chosen.

To Sirius, it felt like family.

To Remus, it felt like acceptance, despite who, or rather what, he was.

To all, it felt like a new beginning.

_Whew! Eleven chapters! Wahooooo!_

_SO, did you like it? Hate it? Despise it? Whatever you thought, Let. Me. Know. _

_In a review. YOU know, in the pretty little box right below here. _

_Yes, you can do it. Two words, thats all it takes. Come on, you're almost there. _

_Yes-Yes-Come on! I know you can do it! I have faith!_

_Review. Review. I love you. _

_Hey, that rhymes. Unsurprising, because reviews=love. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey all!**

**I'm so sorry that I took twelve billion years to update. I really am. I hope you can forgive me? **

**Anyway, I really like this chapter, even though its a bit short. **

**Keep the reviews flowing, people! Reviews are love, and they keep me livin'. Anyway, I update faster when you review, so... :D**

**As usual: I'm not JKR. If I was, I wouldn't be writing this stuff on . **

**Enjoy! :)**

" How was your Christmas?" Peter was unpacking his things, although he hadn't gotten very far- he kept getting distracted by homework assignments he thought he might not have done.

"Brilliant! Especially with Padfoot there!" James was jumping on his bed, Sirius alongside him.

Remus rolled his eyes. They'd discovered the magic of caffeine after Peter had given them some chocolate covered coffee beans that had somehow ended up in his trunk.

" Well, my christmas was bloody miserable."

Everyone turned to look at Peter.

"Lila Brown has an older brother. And she-she apparently said that I was some sort of _creeper_ at the Ball. And I got a howler from him about how I was a perverted stalker who took advantage of girls-" Peter turned to Sirius and James, who were both laughing hysterically. "What? Its not funny!"

Sirius only shook his head, too overcome to speak.

"Its just that-that-" James choked out a few words before dissolving back into hysterics.

" I think they feel its funny that someone would assume that _you _were taking 'advantage' of girls," explained Remus, tactfully omitting the fact that they all thought the idea of Peter with _any _girls was absurd.

" Well, anyway, my parents found out, and they were dreadfully angry. Even after I explained!"

"Sorry, wormy," Sirius said, wiping his streaming eyes.

"Yeah, I'll say…." James was still grinning, although, for Peter's sake, he tried to keep a somewhat sad look on his face. It didn't work out.

"So…. Your Christmas with Frank- tell us the details!" Lily jumped onto Alice's bed, feeling rather giddy.

"Lil, my sweet, your acting like me. That's bad. How much of that chocolate did you eat?" Alice was splayed on her bed, looking at a Madame Malkin's catalogue.

"Umm…just a whole bar?" Lily giggled. She _had _had a lot of chocolate. "Now, tell me!"

"None of your business, " replied Alice with an infuriatingly calmness.

"Fine! I _dare _you to tell me, Ali!" Lily whacked Alice playfully with a pillow.

"Oooh… " Marlene, who had been curled up on her bed, reading a muggle romance novel, rolled over to observe the scene taking place on Alice's bed.

"Hmmm….." Alice ignored Lily for a moment, looking carefully at an image of a smiling girl wearing a short, dark purple cloak. "Oh, alright. He asked me to Hogsmeade and kissed me on the cheek when he said goodbye." Alice's face broke into a grin.

"Omigosh! That's great Ali!" Lily hugged her friend.

"I know," beamed Alice. "But wait." She turned to look at Lily, and evil-looking grin replacing the smile on her face. " You dared me, and I believe that, according to the rules we came up with in _first year_, you owe me a dare. Whatever I want!"

"Oh, god." Lily came down off her sugar high with a groan. Alice was notorious for her dares. First year, she'd gotten Alice to ride her broomstick around Gryffindor tower at midnight wearing nothing but a silver leotard. Second year, Marlene had ended up tap dancing on the Slytherin table during breakfast, while singing 'God Save The Queen'. And in Third year….well, you got the idea.

"So, I think…..I think I'll need to think about it. Lemme get back to you, honey." Alice slid off the bed, waggled her eyebrows, and left the room. "I'm off to meet Frank. See ya!" She called over her shoulder.

"Whew. At least you're out of it for now," Said Marlene, going back to her book after a moment.

Lily sighed deeply. Alice was one of her best friends, but the thought of a dare from her, looming over her head was just plain horrifying.

"Welcome back from break. I trust you are all well and happy, and ready to work." Professor McGonagall graced her fourth year Transfiguration class with a rare smile, before glancing sharply at the marauders, who were, as always, in the back row, talking amongst themselves. "And I mean you, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Mr. Pettigrew, and even you, Mr. Lupin."

"Here we go…." Mumbled Sirius, doodling a dog on his parchment.

"Hmmm. Don't doodle, Padfoo-" Remus broke off in chastising Sirius, his eyes widening at the cartoonish dog.

"Y'know how you said that you wanted to become Animagi, years ago?"

"Yeah…." James glanced over at Remus. "Bloody hell, that was a while ago."

Sirius and Peter nodded in agreement.

"Right, well, I found an incantation in the library that reveals what animal you'll become. Supposedly, that's the first step in the process."

"YES!" Sirius punched the air.

"Really, Mr. Black? Five minutes into class, and you already have detention!" McGonagall frowned at Sirius.

"No-please-Professor-" James quickly spoke up.

"You too, Mr. Potter, and twenty points from Gryffindor for talking back."

"Ok, are we ready?" Remus raised his wand, and looked at each of the other marauders in turn.

"Bloody hell, yes," said Sirius with a grin.

"Yeah," echoed James.

Peter only nodded, looking, as always, a bit on the anxious side.

"Ok." Remus took a deep breath, and then said "_Transmorphigus Animagus Revealius!_"

Immediately, silvery wisps began to pour out of Remus's wand. They writhed and twined, rustling softly and glowing blue-white. In front of Sirius, they writhed and twined and then finally solidified into the form of the large, shaggy, dog, which barked once and then dissolved. Sirius grinned hugely, but didn't dare say anything. The wisps moved onto James next. After a few seconds of shimmering, they wove together to form a huge stag, which tossed its shining head, before disappearing into the swirling fog.

Peter was next- in front of him, the smoky, silvery foggy substance shrunk down, tightening and condensing until a small rat, glowing silvery blue on the ground, appeared. It squeaked, dashed toward Peter, and then disappeared with a puff.

The fog vanished, as quickly as it had come.

"Wow. Just-wow!" James was speechless. "That was amazing, Moony! So cool!"

"Mates…." Sirius had an oddly, well, serious look on his face. "the animals that appeared- they all had connections to our nicknames!"

"You're right!" Exclaimed James, his jaw dropping.

"Always the tone of surprise," muttered Sirius, before continuing. "Like- 'Prongs'- we thought it up because James kept stabbing himself himself with the prongs of his fork during breakfast, when he was staring at Lily, but really, it was _fate_!"

James winced at the memory, but he nodded. "And Padfoot- because you got that cut-thingy on your foot, and Pomfrey and to put those bandage pads on because it was a magical cut that couldn't heal, and you walked funny for ages 'cause of it, but now also Padfoot, like the feet on a dog with the pads on them!"

"And Peter is worm-tail from when he sat on a giant Worm-Puffin during Care of Magical Creatures, and didn't notice even though it hung off him like a tail for hours, but now we see that he becomes a rat! So it works out!" Sirius finished with a grin. "See? The universe was aligned! Destiny was with us!"

"Pads. You sound like Trelawney. Shut up." James snickered.

"No, Padfoot has a decent point." Remus pulled off his sweatshirt and began to get ready for bed. "Its really interesting that our old nicknames match up so perfectly. Maybe it is fate, after all."

James snorted. "Worm-Tail, you agree that its not fate, and that that's a load of nonsense, right?"

Peter merely nodded, looking nervously back and forth. He had never fully grasped that the Marauders' arguments where merely for fun, and no one would get angry at him for taking sides.

Later that night, the lights where out. All four boys where in bed. The wind howled outside, and all was cozy inside.  
"Prongs, it _was_ fate, whatever you say." Sirius spoke just quietly enough that only James, a few feet away, could here.  
James pulled a pillow over his head and groaned loudly in response.

"Hello, handsome." Isabella fell into step with Sirius on the way out of potions the next day.

"H-hi," stammered Sirius, blushing furiously.

"Wanna see something cool? I decided I like you enough to show you." Isabella tossed her two long, blonde braids over her shoulder, and closed her eyes for a second. There was a faint _pop! _And then suddenly, in place of the fourteen-year-old-girl, there was a happily yipping Burmese mountain dog.

"Oh-oh gosh!" Sirius grinned happily and kneeled down to rub dog-Isabella's ears.

"Padfoot's gonna piss himself in about four seconds if he gets any happier," remarked James matter-of-factly, from a few feet away.

"Yep," Remus agreed.

A few minuted later, Isabella (now back in human form) and Sirius where walking around the lake together, James, Remus and Peter having tactfully left them alone.

"So, you can turn into a dog?" Sirius asked conversationally.

"Yeah. I've been able to my whole life. Supposedly I was a really cute puppy," laughed Isabella.

"I'm sure you were," Sirius murmured, staring into Isabella's wide eyes. "Isabella, can I tell you something?"

"Sure," Isabella said, cocking her head to one side like an inquisitive bird.

" Me and my friends are becoming Animagi. We did a spell last night that determines what animal you become, and I… I become a dog too."

"THAT'S AMAZING!" Squealed Isabella, hugging Sirius on the spot. After a moment, she drew back. "That's really advanced magic! I always thought you would make a good Ravenclaw. Although my reasons are a bit selfish, I suppose."

"Really? Why?"

"Because then I could spend more time with you, Sirius Orion Black, and dog form and in human form."

Isabella leaned forward and gently placed her lips against Sirius's, loving the way that warmth flowed through her whole body.

Sirius leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Isabella and twining one hand in her hair.

All was well in the world, right there and then.

_Hola, amigos!_

_I can't say anything else in Spanish, so I'll continue in English. _

_Whad'ya think? LIke it? Hate it? Think it was an ultimate waste of time? Hope I go rot in Purgatory for a while? _

_Whatever it is, lemme know in a review. PMs are also nice, but reviews=love. _

_And the Beatles said it."All you need is love"_

_xOx_

_Lady G_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all:**

**Wooohoooo! Another chapter up! I really like this chapter, so I really hope that you do! c: **

**Thanks, as always to my amazing followers who review every time, and to everyone else that reviews, cuz really, that makes my day. A not about that: I get a lot more veiws than I get reviews, so please, if you read, just take the time to review. It's only fair. **

**But yeah. **

**I apologize for the update time, and sorry for any typos. :-/ Point them out and I'll change 'em. :D**

**As always: I own nothing. If I owned it, I'd be JKR, and then why would I be writing this on , hmm?**

**Voila- enjoy! **

* * *

Breakfast in the Great Hall was well underway when the first sign of trouble was borne into the hall in the talons of a huge black owl.

"Holy Merlin, that's a big bird!" James, who had been scanning the oncoming rush of owls, searching for his family's small tawny owl, gaped at the giant bird.

"Mmmmph?" Sirius was still half-asleep, his head resting on his arms as he slowly ate a muffin, opened his eyes blearily at James's exclamation. "Great galloping Gargoyles, your right!" His head shot up as he took on the owl. It was indeed very large- as it soared over the Gryffindor table, it's huge wings stretched nearly 7 feet across.

"Oh no! Is something bad happening? Oh, we're all going to be done for. _Done for!" _Peter saw the huge owl, and, in typical Peter-fashion, began to panic.

"Aw, it's probably just some Slytherin family's owl. Remember how terrified we all were of the Black family owl, in first year?" James grinned at the memory, placing a hand comfortingly on Peter's arm. Indeed, the massive, ice-white Snowy owl that the Black family used for official letters had scared all four boy's out of their wits when they where younger- including Sirius, who had grown up terrified of Madea, the owl in question's pinching talons, sharp beak, and inevitable delivery of malicious letters.

"Actually, Peter might be right." Remus's voice was quiet as he looked up from his book. Marlene was off, studying for a test in a class that Remus didn't take, so he was using the time to catch up on his pleasure reading. (Dealing with whiny, sleepy Sirius, overly energetic James, and ridiculously anxious Peter not being on his ideal list of things to do first thing in the morning….)

"What?!" Asked James, Sirius, and Peter together, turning to stare at Remus.

"That owl comes from the Auror and Dark Creature Monitoring Department at the Ministry." In response to the other boy's questioning looks, Remus added even more softly, "We used to get loads of owls from them, right after I was….y'know…" He gestured meaningfully.

"Ah. Right," James nodded tactfully. Bringing up his becoming a Werewolf was a hard subject for Remus- and understandably so- and the three other boys tried their best to both not bring it up _and_ let Remus understand that whenever he needed to talk, they'd be there for him.

"Hmmm…" Sirius trailed off, lost in thought. (Or perhaps falling asleep. In the morning, one never knew.)

"Looks like we'll find out-" James gestured toward the high table with his fork. Indeed, the owl had settled on the back of Dumbledore's chair, and Dumbledore was getting to his feet.

A few seconds later, the hall was silent. Of all the teachers, only Dumbledore (and Perhaps McGonagall) could get the entire school's attention just by raising his hand.

"I give my most sincere apologies for starting the day with news of such a dispiriting nature, but there have been a series of methodical attacks made by a group of Dark wizards, calling themselves Death Eaters, overnight." Dumbledore glanced around the room, his bright blue eyes seeming to burn. If a pin had dropped in the Great Hall then, the sound would have seemed loud, it was so quiet. It seemed as if the entire hall was holding it's breathe, afraid to breathe in case something happened. "The attacks tool place in Hogsmeade," Continued Dumbledore. At this, a low hiss of nervous whispers spread throughout the hall, choruses of "Hogsmeade?!", "Are we still safe?", and "have they caught the wizards yet?" repeating and ricocheting around the hall like a kind of frantic, hysterical echo.

Once again, Dumbledore raised his hands, and slowly, the room quieted. "I assure you, Hogwarts is still safe. However, until the murderers have been caught, we are initiating a strict policy- no groups of students of less than three may go into Hogsmeade, and there will be _absolutely no visits after dark. _Do I make myself crytal-clear?" Once again, Dumbledore glanced around the room, his face grave, eyes shining with a fiery passion.

"Yes," echoed the students as a whole, the rumbling sound of many voices rolling around the huge room.

"Thank you. I would also like to introduce Mr. Lucius Malfoy, Junior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, who will be at Hogwarts for the time being, to supervise the searched taking place in Hogsmeade." While Dumbledore was speaking, it seemed, a thin, gray-eyed man with a long plait of white-blonde hair had appeared. Now, he stood up, smirked coldly, and then sat down at a place that seemed to have materialized next to Dumbledore.

"Ugh, Malfoy…." Sirius lifted his head off his arms, scowling at the blonde man. "The Malfoy's are family friends. I've practically grown up with that git." His lips twisted into a sneer. "He thinks he's all that, the slimy berk."

"Looks slimy," commented James, looking at Malfoy with dislike. Personally, he'd heard his share about the Malfoy's from his parents, who had ranted for years about their Dark values and their effects in the Ministry. (Where the Malfoy's had considerable influence, for better or, as the Potter's saw it, for worse.)

Dumbledore began speaking again, distracting the marauder's from their conversation. "I trust that you will all take the needed precautions, in this time of You may now carry on with Breakfast." Dumbledore sunk into his seat, and the massive black owl flapped its wings once, pecked a piece of bacon off Dumbledore's plate, and soared out of the room.

Slowly, conversations restarted, and the clink of cutlery on plates resumed, but something was different. There was a kind of tense, panic in the air- almost tangible, it seemed- a tightly wound, anxious, time bomb-like entity that hovered just above the realm of the conscious.

* * *

" . . . I mean, honestly, the Pecan-Honey- Ultradark was one of their best varieties! They can't just get rid of it like that!" Sirius dotted an 'I' on his paper rather ferociously, his ink splattering onto his nose like an exclamation point on his furious, if slightly comical expression.

He an Isabella were sitting in the coziest corner of the library, working on History of Magic homework as the mid January wind wrathfully swept cold wind and slushy, wet hail against the creaking windows. The lamplight, radiating from the hovering, enchanted chandeliers, combined with the large, cushy armchairs and warm, library-ish feeling, made for a quite pleasant atmosphere, unlike the library's normal terrifying vibe. (Sirius attributed the feeling due to the fact that Madame Pince, the ancient and terrifying librarian, was at a conference for librarians of magical book collections, and in her place was a recently gradiated young woman who insisted on being called 'Sybil' only, and spent her day in the library with her feet propped up on the desk, reading a book about astrology and fashion in the Wizarding world.)

"Hmmm? Oh yes, quite," Said Isabella distractedly, rubbing her nose with her long, flourish-y silver-and-blue peacock feather quill. She was resting her head on her arms, and staring off at the bookshelves.

"Iz? What are you looking at?" Sirius turned to see what she found so fascinating, and almost immediately, a frown appeared on his face.

Lucius Malfoy was sitting at the table one row of books over, reading, and running his hands through his absurdly long blonde hair.

"Nothing, and no one," said Isabella quickly, shaking her hair out of her eyes, but he damage was already done.

"What is _with_ you and him, anyway?!" Exploded Sirius, crossing his arms.

"Nothing," replied Isabella quickly, her hands flying to her hips.

"So why do you keep staring at him? Its like you want to be his girlfriend, not mine!"

"Why do you even care what I think of him? Are you jealous?"

"No-of course not- of _Malfoy_?" Sirius spluttered angrily for a moment, before glaring at Isabella again.

"Well, then why exactly does it bother you so much?" Isabella raised her eyebrows, seeming more Ravenclaw-ish than Sirius had ever seen her seem before.

"Because you're my girlfriend! I don't want you looking at other guys!"

"Honestly, if you're that clingy, Sirius, maybe I don't want to be your girlfriend, anymore!" Isabella gathered up her things, and stood up.

"Maybe I don't want to be your boyfriend, either!" Sirius, too, stood up, stuffing his work into his bag as he did so.

"Fine!" Isabella turned on the heel of her sparkly gold flats and stormed off.

"Fine," muttered Sirius throwing his bag on, and leaving through the other exit.

* * *

"_Lumos," _muttered Isabella, holding her wand out in front of her, as she darted out of the secret passageway's exit.

Hogsmeade was dark and silent, the wind having quieted to a cold stillness, and snow gently falling. The houses, closed and locked, were already dusted with a soft, white powdery amount of snow, and the moon shined brightly on them, shining down through a clear sky.

Isabella pulled her cloak more tightly around her, and inhaled deeply, relishing the sweet, crisp taste to the air. A small part of her brain told her that she had probably better get back to the castle, and quick- there where still those Death Eater people roaming about, and besides, she was breaking a school rule. But her heart, furious and hurt from her fight with Sirius, urged her to stay in the perfect white winter-wonderland that was Hogsmeade in the snow, at night.

Slowly, Isabella ventured forward, her body relaxing with ever moment of peace. She was furious at Sirius earlier, but not for the reason that he expected. She knew that he thought that she liked Lucius- but nothing- _nothing!_- could be farther from the truth.

Isabella stopped, leaning against the wall of a house, as she recalled her first tow years at Hogwarts, when Lucius had made her life a living hell. He'd ambush her with his friends when she was alone, hexing her, cursing her, sometimes even hitting and punching her the muggle way. She had no idea why- probably because of either her brother or the rest of her family, she thought bitterly. Her eccentric, decidedly unique family had earned her many insults and no small amount of teasing throughout her life. But Lucius Malfoy had taken it to a new extreme. She'd been too scared to tell anyone- he'd threatened to tell the teacher's about her late-night romps in Hogsmeade (which, for those terrible two years were the only things keeping her going at times) if she reported his behavior. But finally, he graduated, and Isabella was sure that she could live confidently with the knowledge that he would never see- or hurt- her again.

And then, he came back. Isabella knew that when Sirius asked her about him earlier that night, she should have told him the whole story, but something- be it years of hiding her feelings, or out of some deeply ingrained fear of Lucius's threats, Isabella had forced herself to say nothing. She loved Sirius so much- his frequent, bark-like laugh, his sweet, sensitivity, and the beautifully undamaged innocence that he carried with him, despite all the awful things he'd gone through because of his family. But above all, Sirius's strength of character was unbelievable. Perhaps that was why Isabella did not want to tell him about her issues with Malfoy- she didn't want him to think that she wasn't strong enough to handle it on her own.

But regardless of that, Isabella decided, she'd explain everything. It was time she stop hiding.

Isabella stood up straight, rubbing her hands. She'd lost track of how long she'd been there, lost in thought, but however long it was, Isabella was now f-r-e-e-z-i-n-g. She began to walk back towards the alley where the passageway let off, the confident spring returned to her step. She would get back to the castle, pop into the owlery, write Sirius a note of apology he'd get tomorrow, and then go to bed. In the morning, she'd tell Sirius the whole story.

Isabella had almost made it back to the passageway when a rustling noise from behind her made her stop in her tracks.

"Ooh, a kiddie!" A low, male voice cackled darkly from the shadows.

Isabella whirled around, her heart rate quadrupling. "Who's there?" She asked, trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

Two figures stepped out of the shadows. A man and a woman, each garbed in black robes, with masks.

"Should we kill her, or just take her back?" The man pushed up his mask, revealing a narrow, twisted face, pierced by small, beady eyes.

"Eh, she doesn't look to important. I say we kill her and leave her in the alley." The woman pushed off her mask as she spoke, baring a narrow face like the man's, and a short mane of clumpy, brown hair.

"Alecto, sister dearest, don't you agree that we should have some fun with her first?" The man spoke again, leering unpleasantly at Isabella as he spoke.

Isabella backed up against the wall of the alley. Her heart was pounding at least ten billion times a minute know, and she couldn't seem to get enough air into her lungs. Her hands groped in her pockets for her wand, searching her mind for a spell, an incantation, anything, really, that she could use to help her.

"Crucio!" The unforgivable curse flew out of the woman, Alecto's, mouth.

The next second, Isabella was on the cold, wet ground, writhing as fire licked at her organs and cursed through her veins. She had no idea how long it lasted, but just as she began to surrender to the sweet, blissful black emptiness that began to invade her mind, a flash of blue light burned through her vision. The next second, the pain stopped, and everything went dark.

* * *

Sirius sleepily followed James, Remus and Peter down the stairs to breakfast. He was even more exhausted than usual, and he kept nearly missing stairs, and falling heavily onto whomever was in front of him. He'd slept terribly the night before- He'd been to upset after his fight with Isabella to fall asleep for ages, and then after finally drifting off, he nightmares that left him tossing and turning, caught in a terrifying dream. Isabella- just thinking about her made Sirius sad. How could he have though that she liked Malfoy? And more importantly, why had he reacted so….clingy-ly?

"Mr. Black- a word?" Professor McGonagall stepped into Sirius's path as the marauders made their way into the Great Hall.

"Hunh?" Sirius shoved his hair out of his eyes and blinked sleepily at McGonagall.

"Mr. Black- I believe you have a relationship with Miss Lovegood, in Ravenclaw?"

"Uhh, Yeah, why?" Sirius's ears perked up slightly at the mention of Isabella.

"Sirius-" McGonagall looked sadly at Sirius. " Miss Lovegood was cursed by some of those Death Eaters in Hogsmeade last night. She is now in the Hospital Wing."

"What?" Sirius's mind was spinning. It was to early for this- but Isabella? Cursed? " Is she…gonna be ok?"

James and Remus stepped closed to Sirius. James knew from his parent's work that not all curses where healable, and Remus- well, he knew firsthand the horror of Dark magic.

McGonagall pursed her lips. " Madame Pomfrey is trying a potion on her now. If it works, she will only need a few days of recovery and she shall be fine."

"Great!" Sirius smiled happily. "What's there to worry about?"

"Well…" McGonagall sighed. " The curses used on her where very dark indeed. It was very lucky for her that Professor Dumbledore realized she was there and arrived just in time. Otherwise, there wouldn't even be a chance of her recovering. But regardless, it's too early to celebrate. There's no guarantee that the potion will work."

* * *

"C'mon Iz. C'mon. You're gonna be ok, just- just show me you're there!" Sirius was pleading as he stroked Isabella's long blonde hair. Isabella was lying still and silent in bed in the Hospital Wing, her even breathing the only sign that she alive.

Isabella was the first person that Sirius had loved, other than the other marauders. But that was different- they where like family, like brothers, and he loved them all for that, but his love for Isabella was . . . like nothing he had ever felt before, but he knew that it felt right.

James and Sirius sat beside Sirius, next to the bed. Peter had gone to class, but it was fine by them. He had never really had as strong a bond with them as the others had with each other. James bit his lip, saddened by his proud, strong friend's desperation. Remus, meanwhile, quietly fumed. He himself had had so much pain-both physical and emotional- caused to him because of Dark magic, and infuriated him that he could do nothing as his best friend suffered because of Darkness.

Suddenly, Isabella blinked, her eyes fluttering open. "Siri?" She murmured, "What happened?"

"Oh god, oh Merlin, Iz, don't-don't scare me like that ever!" Sirius threw his arms around Isabella, and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so, so sorry I was mad at you. I need to tell you something, later, ok?" Isabella pressed her face into Sirius chest, inhaling the sweet, chocolate-y smell that hung over her boyfriend.

"Don't be sorry. It's all ok." Sirius closed his eyes, happy that once again, everything was as it should be.

* * *

"_She got away?" _The man's voice, a whispered hiss, emanated from under a black hood.

"Please, m-m-my lord, we beg for for-forgiveness!" Amycus Carrow groveled on the cold, splinter-y floorboards.

"You let the bloodfilth go, and yet you expect my forgiveness?" the man's voice became, if possible, even more menacing. "You expect mercy from Lord Voldemort?"

"Please- it will never happen again-" Amycus's sister, Alecto too cowered on the ground, her face streaked with tears of fear.

"_CRUCIO!" _Roared Voldemort, lowering his wand until it was parallel with the Carrows. "You will find the Lovegood girl, and this time, you will _not _fail. Do you understand me? No one escapes the Dark Lord!"

"Please- of course-" Amycus screamed in agony, his body flailing as he tried to escape the burning pain that spread through his body.

Next to him, Alecto sobbed in pain, beyond coherency.

"Fine-" Voldemort lowered his wand, and the Carrows stilled, before hissing "but you will try again, and this time do _not_ fail me."

* * *

_Soooo. _

_Whad'ya think? Like the ending? Hate the ending? Like the story? Hate the story?_

_Please just write a review. It's really not terribly strenuous. . . And y'know, three seconds worth of writing could brighten my whole day. _

_I know more people read than review, but please, pretty please gimme some feedback. _

_(Plus, I actually will update faster if I get more reviews, so, ahh. . . )_

_Review=Love. _

_I think I've made my point. _

_Now, review, please. :)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola guys. **

**I know, it's been ten million years. I've been snowed in with school newspaper, swim team, track, and homework, but here I am. And I do really like this chapter. **

**Ok. I must add this: REVIEWRS: Mwah. I love you all. **

**So yeah. Read? Review? Thanks. **

**Oh, yes: I own nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. **

* * *

"D'yknow what tomorrow is?" Sirius was lying on James's bed, a rather comical look on his face.

"Err, the day I finally make you stop coming on my bed with your muddy shoes?" Said James rather pointedly.

Sirius kicked off his shoes and rolled his eyes. "No, stupid. It's Valentines Day, Prongs."

James sunk onto his bed. He _hated_ Valentine's Day. All of that fuss about love, and the only girl that he ever loved hated him.

"Moony, what are you and Marlene doing?" Sirius, oblivious to James's plight, called out across the room to Remus, who was sitting on his bed reading a book.

"What?" Remus glanced up from his book, and then got the big, dreamy smile he only got when he thought about his girlfriend. "Since we have special afternoon-Hogsmeade privileges, I'm taking her to Flourish and Blott's, and then to the Three Broomsticks for some food."

"Your taking her to a bookshop?" Asked Sirius in disbelief.

Remus merely shrugged. "What're you doing, Padfoot?"

Sirius grinned. " We're taking a picnic to the middle of the Black Lake."

James and Remus both turned to stare at him. Even Peter, who was ferociously scrawling a letter to his mother, looked up for a moment.

"I found out a charm that lets you make this sort of big, warm bubble around yourself and someone else, and it floats on water. So." Sirius smirked happily. He didn't mention that you could also make the bubble translucent, which would come in handy of he was to snog Isabella without the whole castle being able to see.

"Sounds. . . brilliant," said James despondendtly. He had no doubt that if he asked a girl out, she would say yes. He knew plenty of girls liked him- He was, after all, _James Potter. _But the one girl he wanted to go out with wouldn't have any of that.

"Hey, Prongs, its OK. I don't have a girlfriend either. We can do something!" Peter smiled.

James nodded sadly. It appeared that he'd be fostering "bromance" this Valentines Day, with none other than Peter Pettigrew. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but still . . .

* * *

Lily stalked into her dorm room, furious. It had been an extraordinarily lo-o-ng day, part of a long, week, and she was _not_ in a good mood. Not that she was in a good mood much, lately, but still. She was working on four extra-credit projects, tutoring a Hufflepuff in Runes, and the whole James thing was causing her to lose an absurd amount of sleep. But today was worse than usual, or rather the end of it was- it had been fine until last period, Potions, normally her favorite subject, when she got distracted because of James-bloody-Potter, screwed up her Wit-Sharpening potion. Talk about humiliating, especially for a star-student like her.

"Everything ok, Lil?" Marlene was sitting at the infrequently used desk in the corner, doing what looked like a very elaborate art-project involving gold glitter, crushed pearls, and pink paper. She glanced up as her friend stormed in, rather taken aback about how made Lily looked. Her normally glossy dark red hair frizzed out of its high ponytail, and her bright green eyes flashed.

"That time of the month, eh?" Asked Alice with a grin, as she lazily worked on a charm's essay.

"No," snapped Lily. "Just a bad day." She sat down on her bed with a sigh. Taking a deep breathe, she decided to forget about the day. After all, if she didn't, she would be taking it out on her friends, and she had no intention of doing that. "What'cha doing, Mars?" She asked, trying a less angry tone.

"Making a Valentine for Rem," Marlene answered without looking up.

"Why?" Asked Lily, puzzled.

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day!" Alice threw down the piece of parchment she was writing her essay on, and shot a bemused look at Lily. "I know you're busy Lil, but seriously, it is February 13th. Surely you know that tomorrow is Valentine's Day!"

"Oh . . . " Lily rubbed her eyes. "I guess it just slipped my mind. Well. Not like I have any plans anyway, so it doesn't really matter."

Lily pulled of her school sweater, and began to change into her pajamas. She knew that there where boys that would go out with her, but she had no interest of doing anything with any guy besides James. And he thought that she hated him. Lily sighed and grabbed the book she was reading off the bedside table, and opened up to her spot .

"Lil, why don't you ask James if he wants to hang out in Hogsmeade, just as friends?" Alice glanced at Lily.

"No-" Lily began to protest, before she realized that Alice was quite a lot more intelligent than anyone gave her credit for.

"Genius!" Lily grinned, and scrawled a note to James on a scrap of parchment. James had been friendly lately, and she could just meet up with him for a bit, and it would save her from not having anything to do. "Now, how do I get this to James? I can't go get an owl at this time of night. . ."

"Oh! I have an idea. I learned this charm. . ." Marlene trailed off, a look of intense concentration on her face. She gently pulled the scrap of parchment out of Lily's grasp, and raised her wand to face it.

"_Pergamento Motus_" the slight blonde murmured, her huge blue eyes fixed on the slip of paper. A second later, the paper rose into the air, and neatly folded itself into a muggle paper airplane. "James Potter," Marlene enunciated clearly.

"Ooh, that's brill, Mars," squealed Alice, grinning as the paper airplane soared out of the room.

"It really is," said Lily, a grin slowly spreading across her face. She felt a giggle bubbling up, and in a moment, all three girls where laughing hysterically. Perhaps it was the stress that work that had been piled on the 4th Years lately by the increasingly-sadistic-seeming teachers, or the lack of sleep that the workload had caused, but the paper airplane-not was proving to be hilarious.

"Oh-bloody hell I'm tired," choked out Lily finally, lying flat out on her bed. For the first time in weeks, she was not anxious about anything.

Marlene nodded, while Alice just looked at Lily. "I knew laughing would do you some good."

* * *

"Prongs. Wake up. Don't make me use _Aguamenta_." Remus, already washed and dressed, was kneeling by James's bed, shaking him gently. The room that the marauder's shared was cool and quiet in the early morning, and soft, blueish light streamed in through the open windows. With both Sirius and James still asleep, the room was still and silent, and Remus couldn't keep a smile from spreading across his face. It was the peaceful mornings that never failed to give him hope. When he was little, and bitter and pained by becoming a werewolf, he would be inspired by the mornings, crystal beacons of light after the darkness of the night, and even now that he had come to terms with the twists of fate in his life, Remus still loved the morning.

"No . . . Just five more minutes." James pulled the covers over his head.

Remus sighed. He _didn't_ enjoy waking up his friends, however.

"Ok. Fine." As if anticipating the way that Remus slowly pointed his wand at James, the dark-haired boy slowly sat up, and fumbled around on the bedside table, grasping his glasses, and then shoving them on.

"Oi! What's this?" His hand closed on a scrap of paper, written in- Lily's handwriting? Could it be? James's heart rate tripled (at the very least).

"Hey James. You probably have plans but if not, d'you want to kill some time in Hogsmeade with me tomorrow. We could meet around 5, get some food, etcetera. See ya, Lily."

James read the note aloud, and then to himself. He couldn't believe it. He was going to go to Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day with the love of his life. Never mind that she just wanted to go as friends.

"She asked you out?" Asked Remus with a grin.

James only nodded, a happy smile stretching from one ear to the other.

"Aright. Now c'mon, lets wake up Padfoot!" He grabbed James's arm and the two boys hurried over to Sirius's bed.

"He looks so peaceful. Seems a bit of a shame to wake him," reflected James with a smirk, gazing at the still figure of his friend. Indeed sleeping Sirius rather adorable, in a way that waking Sirius was not. His blanket was tucked up around his chin, and his long dark hair was spread around his head. His long eyelashes rested against his pale cheeks, and a small smile was etched onto his regal features.

"I know." Remus sighed dramatically. "But he'll sleep until tomorrow if we don't drag his arse up." He prodded Sirius gently with his wand. "C'mon, Pads, time to wake up now. . . "

"Mmmpghhh," moaned Sirius, not moving.

"Pads. Don't make me use _Aguamenta_." James bounced on the edge of Sirius's bed, sniggering.

"Ugh. Fine." Sirius slowly dragged himself to a sitting position, before turning and regarding Remus with huge, tragic eyes. "But my bed is so comfy."

Remus exhaled deeply.

"Get. Up."

* * *

"Hey, Siri." Isabella was waiting by the staircase as they had arranged, looking, in Sirius's opinion, better than ever.

Her long yellow-blonde hair was braided into two long braids that tumbled down her back, and her gray eyes sparkled. She wore jeans and a pink shirt under a warm-looking jacket, but even in the simple clothes, to Sirius she looked lovely.

"Hey, Iz," Sirius responded with a grin. His heart was pounding like it always did when Isabella was around, and he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans.

"Ready? I brought the food like you said." Isabella slipped her hand into Sirius's and turned to look at him inquisitively. "But what are we doing? You never did say. . . "

Sirius let a huge grin work it's way across his face as he led Isabella out of the great hall and onto the grounds.

Their was the crisp smell of snow in the frosty air, and in the dusk, the castle and the forest looked magical. Directly ahead of them, the lake shimmered like a pool of liquid silver, icily shining in the February light.

Sirius stopped at the bank of the lake, and pulled his wand out from his sweatshirt pocket. Mumbling a few word's under his breathe, he took both of Isabella's hands in his.

A moment later, a huge bubble blossomed out of the tip of Sirius's wand. It formed around the couple, and a second later, they were floating in a warm bubble above the lake.

"This is amazing, Siri," breathed Isabella, leaning in to cuddle with Sirius.

"Thanks, Iz," said Sirius, placing a soft, chocolate-smelling kiss on his girlfriend's cheek. "I'm so glad you like it."

* * *

"Hi, James." Lily smiled shyly, and twisted a strand of dark red hair around her finger.

She'd been earlier than he, unsurprisingly, and had gone to get a table for the two of them at the Three Broomsticks. And then it had hit her with the force of a truck that she and James Potter were going on a sort-of date.

"Hi, Lily!" James's hands were sweating despite the cold outside. Lily looked, well, stunning, with her hair and down and her skin pale against her tight black T-shirt.

"Err, do you want Butterbeer? 'Cause I already ordered for me and you, too, so I hope you like, and, err . . . " Lily trailed off, feeling like an idiot. "That is. I ordered two Butterbeers, so I hope you like." She took a deep breath. This was ridicules. She could not, could not, could not let a boy make her this crazy.

_Think of something witty, James. Something genius that will show her what a great guy you are_.

"Uhm. Yes. Please. " James sat down opposite Lily, Running his hands through his messy dark hair as he did so.

"So, was it just me, or did Lucius Malfoy seem a little guilty when Professor Slughorn asked who had taken some of the hair-gloss potion from the supply cabinet?" Lily mentally kicked herself. Why did she just say that? James would think that she was crazy, or weird, or-

"I know!" Exclaimed James with a laugh, relaxing. "I mean, obviously, with hair like his he must've been using something. But really, he could try to lie better, at least!"

Lily giggled, a smile spreading across her face to match James's. She couldn't believe how relaxed she'd suddenly gotten.

"Two Butterbeers?"

Both teens looked up to see a waitress placing two tall glasses filled with the frothy liquid on the table.

"Thanks," said Lily, flashing a quick smile to the waitress, before lifting her glass to her mouth. "There's this thing my grandpa always says before he drinks- To life!" She said the last two words loudly, before taking a gulp of her drink.

"To life," echoed James, hardly believing his good fortune to be with the beautiful Lily Evans on Valentines Day.

"Hi, Rem, "said Marlene softly as she took her boyfriend's hand in hers. Remus's everlasting reminders of the hard life of a lycanthrope.

"Hi, Mars," Remus responded, brushing a strand of wavy hair out of Marlene's face and kissing her cheek.

"So . . . I was thinking, would you mind just . . . staying here tonight? 'Cause I'm pretty exhausted and everyone will be out and-"

"Shh. That sounds perfect." Remus bit his lip for a moment, before his eyes lit up happily. "I know the perfect place to go!"

A few minutes later, the couple was making their way into the room of requirements. The room has become a small, intimate setting with large windows overlooking the lake. A lantern hung from the arched ceiling, and warm amber light reflected off the hardwood floors. Bookshelves of thick, ancient books lined the side walls, and a cushy sofa lay under the window.

"Oh, Rem, is that . . . Nietzsche?" Marlene hurried over to the bookshelf and pulled a thick, rather musty looking volume of the shelf.

Smiling to himself, Remus plucked a similarly aged tome off the shelf and plopped down onto the couch. A few seconds later, Marlene curled up next to him, her head resting on his chest, her thin frame encircled by Remus's arms.

_This isn't bad for a nerdy werewolf like me_, thought Remus, unable to stop the smile from spreading across his face. _Valentines Day reading with a beautiful girl that likes reading and learning as much as I do? Not bad at all. _

* * *

Peter reached for another handful of crisps, and leaned back, adjusting the volume on his Wizard Radio as he did so.

It wasn't often that he could listen to what ever he wanted- Remus preferred classical sonatas and opuses and the like, Sirius was a rocker, muggle and otherwise, and James would listen to anything as long as they could get the Quidditch broadcast afterwards. As for Peter, well . . . those talk shows were his thing.

Now was the perfect time to listen. Sirius and Isabella were off doing something romantic, and, knowing Sirius, ill-begotten. James and Lily were in Hogsmeade, and Remus and Marlene were probably in the middle of a snog fest.

"…Now, lets talk about love…" The crackly, static-y voice of the talk show host burst out gratingly against the silence of the room. Peter sighed, and a wave of resentment passed over him. He loved the other marauders, but sometimes . . . it was always _them_ having all the fun, _them_ getting all the attention. Peter realized that he would truly love to be the one at the center of attention, just once.

The sun slipped down behind the lake, and Peter flicked on the lights in the room. No use sighing and muttering. He had chips and the radio to himself.

* * *

"I think I'm in love with you, Sirius Orion Black." Isabella looked at Sirius, her gray eyes wide, a small smile playing around her face.

"I think I love you, too." Sirius brushed his hair out of his eyes, once again wondering how he had gotten so lucky as to have a girlfriend as awesome as Isabella Lovegood.

Isabella leaned forward, her gray eyes softly shutting and stray blonde hairs falling into her face.

Sirius mirrored her, leaning into their kiss. A second later, the two were cuddled together, their lips pressed together in what could only be described as snogging. Distantly, Sirius decided that the angle at which his wand in his pocket jutted into his back. Not ready to pull out of his kiss with Isabella, he reached backwards, yanking his wand into a more comfortable position, and then-

Pop!

The bubble burst with a faint popping sound, unceremoniously dropping Sirius and Isabella into the icy lake water.

"Ohmigod!" Isabella spat out a mouthful of cold water, and treaded water frantically. Her hair was sticking to her face, and her lips, already, where tinted purple-blue. "This water is flipping freezing Sirius! What happened?"

Sirius, who was also doing a crazed sort of doggy-paddle, merely shook his head, causing more cold water to spray off his long, wet hair. "I dunno, Iz. I must have accidently done the nonverbal spell that removes the bubble!" He was feeling rather panicky himself. Water was not his favorite place to be. Water was not a place he enjoyed being. Not at all. Ever. And water in the dark, and the cold? No. Just no.

"C'mon, Siri, let's just swim. I'm not mad, ok?" Isabella reached out her hand and took Sirius's in hers. She _had _been annoyed a minute before, but the scared look on Sirius's face was enough to stop anyone from being angry. Sirius obviously was not comfortable in water.

Sirius took a deep breath, shivers racking his cold body. He nodded, and he and Isabella set off toward the shore.

A minute later, the two stumbled onto the bank, dripping wet and shaking with cold.

"This has certainly been the most interesting V-day yet for me," said Isabella, smirking weakly as they hurried, shivering, toward the warm, welcoming lights of the castle.

"Yeah. I'm sorry- really-" Sirius had an arm wrapped around Isabella, but with his free hand, he tugged at his dripping hair nervously. He was so sure that he was going to be broken up with it . . .  
"Stop worrying, Siri. I know that you pull on your hair when you're scared. I had so much fun. And I love you so much, y'know." Isabella looked up at Sirius, and kissed him softly, before taking off running. "Race me to the castle!" She shouted as she dashed off.

Smirking, Sirius dashed after her.

* * *

"This was… really fun!" Lily giggled, and drained the last of her butterbeer. Across from her, James was running his hands through his hair, his warm eyes meeting Lily's bright green ones.

"It was!" James grinned. He couldn't believe how much fun he'd had with her. Not hat he'd had any doubts, because she was Lily Evans, The Girl Of His Dreams, but she really seemed to be enjoying it. For real. Not insulting him like always.

Lily stood up, smoothing her shirt, and smiling brightly at James. "We should do this again. Hang out, you know?"

James got to his feet too, excitement bubbling up inside him. Lily looked ravishingly beautiful- as the thought crossed James's mind, he almost laughed at the absurdity of a word like 'ravishing, but it was absolutely, undeniably accurate.

"We really should. Walk with me back to the castle?" Lily nodded happily, and the two walked out into the cold night, their shared happiness warming up a space for them in the February darkness.

* * *

Valentine's Day ended with as much joy as it started, albeit a quieter kind, and heads hit pillows, covers were pulled to chins, and happy teenagers drifted off into their dreams.

* * *

_Tell me what you think. _

_Please. I will love you forever. _

_Excellent. Yes. Goodbye, my dah-ling read-ahs. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola, guys. **

**Or rather, anyone who still cares about this story, considering I've been an unbeleivably awful person and neglected this story for an unspeakably long time. I'm really sorry. I have the next chapter already partway written, so I should have that, at least, up soom, if thats any consolation. It doesn't have to be. You guys can hate me. I care so much about you, all of you that read my story, and I owe you all a huge apology for leaving this story off without a word. **

**I do have excuses though: School was a beeyotch for a while, and then I was away, overseas (I still am) which makes getting on to a bit of a contortion exercise. And then, well, my zest for HP fanfics is dwindling. Or- well, I still like it, but it is now one of an increasingly large number of fandoms I care about. People: If any of you like: The Hunger Games, Percy Jackson, or the Mortal Instruments, I will have some fics for those fandoms posted shortly. **

**But yeah. I swear I will finish this fic and any others that I have going first. **

**So . . . I'm sorry. And I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I do, if that means anything. :)**

**I don' t even know if anyone reads this, but . . . **

**I'm not JKR, as y'all know from 14 (!) chapters worth of disclaimers. **

* * *

March dawned cold and clear over Hogwarts, the dark freeze of February fading into piercing, crisp, chills. On the first Saturday of March, James woke earlier than usual, stretching his long limbs in the warm cocoon his blankets formed, the pale morning light glancing off the crimson bed robes. One bed over, it reflected of the shock of dark hair spread across Sirius's pillow, and to the other side, the light caught Remus's pale, bare arm that stretched off the edge of the bed.

Smiling with the sheer happiness of being with his friends, James swung himself out of bed, cringing as his bare feet touched the cold hardwood floors. Careful not to wake up any of the other boys, James pulled a T-shirt, a pair of jeans, and a thick, wooly sweatshirt out of his trunk, and quickly changed. About a minute later, he shoved his muddy, battered trainers onto his feet, pulled a thin coat on, stuck his wand in the pocket, and dashed to the bathroom. Another minute later, he had

brushed his teeth, and was scrawling a note to Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"Hey. Went to play some Quidditch. 'Tis the season, and all that. See you at breakfast."

James frowned at the scrap of parchment for a minute, before tossing it onto his pillow. He made his way to the door to the room, pausing to look back once at his room. He wasn't normally the most sentimental person, but in that moment, with the light against the crimson and floor dark shine against the white sheets and the colors of his best friends hair and pajamas and skin against their bedding, it struck him _perfect_ his life was: Three amazing friends, two loving, kind parents, and a whole life ahead of him.

* * *

"Heya, James!"

As James had expected, Claire Thompson, the 7th Year girl who was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and her boyfriend of three years, Tristan Wood, were already at the pitch, zooming around in a makeshift game of what looked like an airborne version of the muggle game Frisbee.

"Hey Claire, Tristan," James said mounting his broom. He kicked off, a jolt of pure joy rushing through him as he felt the satisfying squelch of the damp, cold, slightly springy ground under his feet and the rush of air the surrounded him as he soared up wards.

"We thought you'd come. Play on my team?" Tristan dived down, and then pulled out of the descent in the last moment to hover next to James. Tristan and Claire were both completely obsessed with Quidditch- even more than James, even, which was saying something. Not only did the 17-year-olds also come to the pitch early when it was warm enough, they showed up before James, and were always pestering him to play one of their crazy one-on-one Quidditch derivatives.

"What can I say? It's a gorgeous day…" James grinned, and flew a loop-de-loop.

"Well then… " Claire zoomed over to Tristan and James, holding a ball under one arm. She grinned, her eyes sparkling, an almost manic look of enthusiasm on her face. "Lets PLAY!"

* * *

"How's Quidditch, Prongs?" Sirius looked up from his muffin as James sat down at the usual spot at the Gryffindor table.

"Excellent, bloody _brill_!" James smiled. His face was flushed, making his wind-tousled black hair stand out even more, and his eyes were bright. He rubbed his col hands together for a moment, and then looked around happily at the breakfast spread that was, as usual displayed on glinting gold plates.

"I cannot believe you drag your arse out of bed on a school day to fly around in the wind before you even need to be awake. . . " Sirius rolled his eyes and took an indignant bite of toast.

"Yeah, well, we have our first match against Slytherin this weekend, so I thought I'd better proactive. B'sides," he added, shoveling scrambled eggs into his mouth the way only a teenaged boy can, "Tristan and Claire were there too."

Sirius only shrugged, losing interest all together as he caught sight of Isabella flouncing across the room, her long hair glinting behind her. His gorgeous girlfriend beat James's morning habits any day of the week.

* * *

"We have our first game on Sunday," growled Mason Flint, pacing the cool grey cave of a changing room that the Slytherin team used.

The assembled group in front of him growled their animal-like agreement, and in fact, animal-like was the best word for them. Thirteen teenage boys, all large, beefy, and mean-looking, were splayed on the benches, their eyes fixed on Flint, the captain of the team.

"And who is the captain of the Gryffindor team?"

"Claire Thompson," shouted one of the more intelligent boys on the team, his lip curling in disdain.

"Yes, a girl." Flint said 'girl' the way someone might say 'murderer' or 'rapist'. "Girls cannot be allowed to play Quidditch, much less lead a team. In fact, it is our duty as Quidditch players to stop Thompson from playing. Do you understand me?" Flint thundered the last few words, looking out over the team the way a general looks at his army before an important battle. " I have a plan that will _ensure_ our success, but may not tell a soul." He paused for effect. "WE WILL BEAT GRYFFINDOR!" He bellowed, slamming a giant, meaty fist into the palm of his other hand.

The team roared again, as usual, Flint's aggression sparking their own.

"Now, lets practice offensive maneuvers."

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Claire looked over the team, stretching in the locker rooms besides the pitch.

The team cheered, James cheering the loudest. It was the day of the match against Slytherin, and he couldn't be more excited.

"You all are great bloody players, and I know that as a team, we will succeed. I want us to win, but even if we don't just know that we are here because we love the game, and we're here to have fun. When this stops being about the sheer joy of flying and diving and playing the game, we will stop. Play your hardest, and have fun, mates!" Claire laughed, and swept her long, wavy dark brown hair into a ponytail, tying it off with a red-and-gold scrunchie. "Oh, here-" She grinned, and pulled more red-and-gold things out of her sweatshirt pocket. "Jenna- Sophie-" She tossed a scrunchie to each, adding "I though they'd add some flair to the robes."

"Thanks, Claire," Said Sophie, smiling as she pulled her short, blue-black hair into a knot, deftly fastening it with the hair-tie.

Next to her, Jenna, the youngest on the team, merely smiled, nervousness practically dripping from her slender form.

"Jenna, you OK?" James, who was standing next to her, looked at her with concern. She was a third year, young for her age, and slim, making her seem even younger than she already was. In her fear, she seemed like a young child, really, and James felt a rush of protectiveness toward her.

"Just . . . nervous," she said in a small voice, playing with strands of light brown hair that escaped her tight braid.

"Don't be," Said James confidently. He remembered his first match- he, too, had been nervous, but by the first goal of the game, he was having the time of his life. He knew that Jenna was a great flier, and that besides her lack of self-esteem, she was a very talented Quidditch player. "You're a great flier, and anyway, Claire is the best. She doesn't care how well you play if you do your best and have fun."

"Thanks. You really think so?"

"I know so."

Jenna smiled tremulously at James, and then hurried off, a slightly happier look on her face.

"C'mon! Lets play!" Claire gestured for the team to walk out, onto the field, the usual sparkle in her eye. The six other players filed out, and James felt a smile bloom across his face as he felt the soft touch of a crisp-but-warm breeze on his face. The ground was hard but springy, and the air was clear. It was the perfect day for Quidditch.

Minutes later, James was on his broom, 50 feet in the air, circling the goal-posts as he scanned the Quidditch field for the Quaffle.

At the far end, Claire was just a red speck in the sky as she searched for the tiny golden Snitch. Tristan, Jenna, and Sophie were soaring in perfect formation towards the goal, the Quaffle bouncing between them. Sophie lifted the ball to throw and- Wham! A huge Slytherin player slammed into her, knocking her sideways off her broom until she hung by her knees. A second later, she was repositioned, her face red and her hair askew, but Slytherin was already in possession of the Quaffle, zooming towards James.

James felt his senses go into overdrive: He could suddenly see every detail of the field and sense every movement. A Slytherin player- James couldn't remember his name, and they all looked the same anyway- hefted the ball, and sent it careening towards the left hoop. James dove sideways, hardly knowing what he was doing, his arms reaching out and grabbing the ball.

After a dizzying second, were he was suspended above the ground, his legs wrapped around the broomstick the only thing between him, and falling, he regained his balance, tossing the ball towards Tristan.

A moment later, however, a bludger zoomed past him, just clipping his left ear. _That's weird_, he thought. Dane and Edward, the Gryffindor Beaters, were very good at what they did. The best friend's passion for hitting things was matched only by their love of speed, so they were normally totally on top of the bludgers.

"Sorry, James-" Dane zoomed by, his spikey blonde hair glowing in the sun, and a panicked expression on the 16-year-old's face. "The bludgers being weird, keeps getting away-" He rocketed upwards.

A second later, however, the bludger zoomed back towards James. Wha? His eyes widened in shock as the ball swooped toward him. He swung his head sideways, trying to avoid the possessed-seeming ball, but it was too late. He felt an explosion of pain in his forehead, and then . . . everything went black.

* * *

The first thing he knew was that his head hurt. Not a burning, stabbing pain oranything, but just a dull throb that pounded along with his heart beat. And then- he felt warmth. He was in a bed, he supposed, but how did he get there. He cracken an eyes open, and then the other.

He was lying in bed, in the Hospital Wing, and the sky outside was dark. A warm, amber-colored light was resting on the nightside table, and his sheets and blanket were a soft cream color.

And next to him were Sirius, Remus, Peter, dozing off in uncomfortable looking chairs arranged around the bed.

Sirius, he notied, was sporting a black eyes, split lip, and several scraped on his face, in addition to bruised-looking knuckles.

"Pads? What happened to you?" His voice came out as a pitiful croak, and his mouth felt like a small animal had died in it, and then stuck itself to the roof of his mouth.

"Huh?" Sirius jerked awake. "Me? Eh, doesn't matter. But- Are you Ok? That was a pretty nasty bang ya got there, Prongs."

"Yeah, well. Did we win?"

"Sort of." Remus's eyes were still closed, but he seemed wide awake. "See, you got it because Flint rigged the bludgers to do some damage, to you and to Claire, since they thought the Keeper and the Seeker were the most integral players. That, and they hate that Claire's a girl."

"Wait, they cheated?" James's eyes widened. That would explain why Dane and Edward had so much trouble containing them. "So what happened to them."

Peter, who was rubbing his eyes sleepily, piped up. "Flint was removed from position as Captain, and the team was disqualified for this year. Oh, and they all have detention every night for two months with McGonagall, cleaning her classroom and office. Without magic."

"Good. They deserve it all." James smiled happily. In his mind, Quidditch cheaters deserved nothing less than death. Or, well, at least extreme punishment.

"Actually, that's not the best part." Sirius smirked, a grousoume sight, given all of his various injuries. " I cornered Flint, Zabini, Crabbe, and a couple other Slytherins on the team and gave them a piece of my mind."

"And?" James didn't like the way that was headed. Sirius was small, wirey, and a great duelist. The Slytherins on the team, however, were huge, mean, and dumb.

"Well, they held me against a wall and punched me, but I got my bit in first," said Sirius, as though that made it all ok. "Besides, I got Flint in the balls on my way out. That's why he dropped me, and I made a break for it."

James rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm glad your ok, Pads."

Remus nodded, his (now open) eyes twinkling with amusement. "Pads got beat up so he could say what happened to people that messed with his friends."

"Yep." Sirius smiled.

"I-" James felt himself at loss for words. The only thing he could think of was that he had the most amazing friends on the planet, probably in the entire universe. And _that_ was exactly what he said.

* * *

_So? What did you think? _

_Drop me a line. It'd make my day. _

_~Lady G_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi y'all: **

**Here's the next chapter! W00t! **

**(I've actually had it written for a while, just waiting to post, and here it is...) **

**OK. I hate to be "that kind of author", but I didn't get any kind of feedback on the last chapter. I know that it was read, but no one PM'd me, or even tapped out a short little review. They're the kind of things that make me a better writer, and without them, well, I'm pretty unhappy. **

**I'm not going to give you a "review ultimatum", but it would be really awesome if I could get at least 2-3 reviews on this/last chapter.**

**I'm sorry if I'm being annoying. Remember, I love you guys!**

**As usual, even though I asked very nicely, the great JKR won't give me the Harry Potter series, so I own nothing. **

**Ok. Now. Read: XD**

* * *

Spring sprung quietly at Hogwarts, the temperature creeping up slowly and spirits rising just as gradually, but by mid-April, the windows of classrooms were thrown open, and students flocked onto the grounds after classes for lazy afternoons in the sun, not yet too hot, but a lovely change from the chill of winter.

Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter found themselves out by their favorite spot by the lake on such a day, sprawled out with the _intention _of working on the lengthy essay that Flitwick had assigned them that morning.

"Padfoot! I'm not going to write this for you, y'know!" Remus indignantly prodded Sirius with the tip of his school, both of them knowing perfectly well that he could, and possibly would.

Sirius grunted, and rolled onto his side. He was fast asleep with his head on Isabella's lap, as she sat reading what looked like a muggle thriller-novel. Her long hair fell forward around her face as she read, tickling Sirius's forehead softly, and she stroked his long hair absently.

"He's gone, Moony. I don't know why you bother." James was doodling a snitch on the margins of his parchment, upon which he had written only his name.

"Yeah, well. Just being a Good Samaritan, I suppose." Remus got to his feet, a disgruntled look on his face. "But in that case, I think I'll go fine- oh, Marlene! Over here!" Remus glanced over at his diminutive blond girlfriend, who was striding across the lawn with Lily and Alice.

"Hi, Rem!" called Marlene, smiling as she brushed her wavy, light blonde hair out of her eyes. She said something quietly to Lily, and the three made their way to the marauder's encampment on the grass.

"How're you? Haven't seen you since breakfast," said Remus, beckoning Marlene over.

"Aww, I missed you," giggled Marlene, leaning her head on Remus's shoulder, and then craning her head up to kiss him on the forehead.

"Alright, I think I'll leave you lovebirds alone, and go find mine." Alice got to her feet, shook out her curly hair, and walked off in the direction of the castle, presumably to find Frank.

_Thanks, Alice, now me and James are the third wheel,_ thought Lily as she glanced around her. Indeed, Sirius and Isabella were now totally intertwined, Remus and Marlene were cuddling in a somewhat gross-but-totally adorable way, leaving James, who was actually doing work, for a change. And her, of course.

It left her and James.

"Hey, Lily." James started the conversation, smiling at her from under slightly overgrown black bangs.

"Hi James! How are you?" Lily's reply sounded dumb even to herself. 'how are you'? Who was she, her mum, having dinner guests over?

"Pretty brill, except how my mates are always off snogging girls, and leaving me alone." James gestured at Sirius and Remus.

"Yeah, I know," sighed Lily.

James looked at Lily, his eyes drawing straight lines through the air to her gem green ones, and Lily swore she could feel electricity being generated. Her skin tingled from his attention, but she felt full of life and energy.

For a moment, Lily thought he was going to kiss her. He inclined his head toward her, lowering his eyes, and Lily leaned out to meet him, her eyes shutting softly and then-

"Hello, James! Enjoying the nice weather while you can, without O.W.L's or N.E.W.T's or the like?"

James jerked his head up, to see Tristan Wood smirking at him.

"Oh, yeah, 'course. How're the hellish tests treating you?" While James managed to keep his voice normal, inside, he was feeling anything but. His heart was pounding with adrenaline, and it felt like he had liquid fire racing through his veins. He had almost kissed Lily! They were a second away, he was sure of it, and then Tristan had to come and spoil the moment. Would he ever have that opportunity again? He sighed.

Tristan was talking about the importance of some test in the future, but James wasn't paying much attention.

His eyes were fixed on a fiery-haired figure rapidly moving away from him, darting into the castle.

* * *

Lily curled up on her bed, letting tears stream down her face. She was such an idiot. Such a bloody stupid, dumb idiot. She really thought that James Potter wanted to kiss her, after all those years of saying that she hated him, that she would never have a relationship with him? Impossible. She should have known.

Obviously, he was just leaning forward. To look at a leaf, to stretch his neck, to tie his shoes- whatever. Just not to kiss her. And like the idiot that she was, undeniably, Lily had read the signs wrong. Or rather, she had invented signs when real ones didn't exist.

Now, James probably thought- no, thought for sure that she was an absolute idiot. She would never be able to face him again.

Lily curled up into a tighter ball, clutching a pillow to her face to muffle her sobs.

"Hey, Lil, are you ok?" Marlene called out concernedly as she entered the room.

"No!" Wailed Lily, looking up at Marlene. Her face was streaked with tears, which continued to poor out of her shimmery green eyes, and her hair was stuck to her face in matted, dark red strands.

"Oh, more James problems?" Alice had just entered the room, a happy little smile fixed on her face- a sure sign that she had just been with Frank.

Lily stiffened. Something about Ali's tone really bothered her- it was sort of condescending, laced with humor.

"I'd thank you not to make fun of my problems, Alice," said Lily coldly, the harshness of her tone surprising her.

"Well, it's pretty hard to take seriously. I mean, its one guy, you say you hate him for years, while he obsesses over you, and then suddenly your in love and you don't know what to do. Honestly," said Alice, laughing rather snidely, "Its like a made-for-TV movie."

"Well, I don't expect you to understand," said Lily, glaring at Alice. "Now that you have Frank to cuddle with and snog at all hours of the day, you can't bother to help me out with my things, can you?"

"You know what-" Alice got to her feet, a murderous look on her face, but Marlene quickly stood up, planting herself between the two angry girls.

"Well, look, you both have a point, ok?" Marlene nervously twisted a strand of hair around her finger. She hated when Alice and Lily fought, so it was good that they didn't much. Although, their few fights were loud, angry, and long-lasting. "Lily, I see how you feel, but Alice is right. Like, I'm not trying to be mean- Lil, you know I love you so, so much, which is why I think this is getting ridiculous. You're beautiful, sweet, smart, and funny. There are _other guys than James Potter!_ Don't let yourself get so hung up on him!"

Lily's eyes burned with yet more tears. "Well, Mars, thanks for the support," she said, her voice oozing sarcasm. She grabbed her battered dark blue flip-flops and shoved them on to her feet. "I think I'm going to get some air," she spat, storming off toward the door. She last thing she saw before she banged the door shut was the stricken look on Marlene's delicate features, and the hurt look on Alice's.

Her heart was pounding, and she dashed out of the castle faster than she thought was possible, not stopping till she was curled in a ball in the grass on the edge of the lake, behind a cluster of mossy rocks.

Immediately, the anger that had been burning her from the inside washed away, leaving her shivering in the surprisingly chilly breeze.

Lily wanted to dash back home, grab her favorite wooly purple sweatshirt and sit in the cozy armchair by the fire with some chocolate and a good book, but she couldn't face Alice and Marlene- not so soon after she'd stormed out.

The wind stirred the lake, silvery blue in the dusk light.

The trees whispered softly above Lily, and she finally let herself begin to relax.

* * *

"You did what, exactly?" Sirius was staring at James incredulously, his jaw hanging open. "You- you nearly kissed her, and you got interrupted so you just, just let her run away?"

"Well . . . yeah," said James, uncharacteristically quiet. He was sitting on his bed, going over his History of Magic notes (most of which were copied from Remus, mind you.), his eyes downcast.

"But- I'm sorry mate, but you've completely, absolutely, without a doubt blown your chances with her." Sirius burst out laughing, muttering under his breathe about dumb things to do with girls.

"I know, ok?" James sprang up, the anger in his voice surprising him. The marauder's _rarely_ fought, especially not James and Sirius, who were like two halves of the same whole. "I screwed up. You made your bloody point- it's not even like I don't already know, ok?" He crossed his arms, anger emenating from him.

"God, Prongs. I was-"

But they never did get to hear what Sirius was saying, because at the moment, the door to the room banged open, and a very angry Alice Fortescue stomped in.

"You've got some things to do, James Potter," she spat at James, her hands firmly planted on her hips. "And you, Sirius, kindly stop looking at my chest! It's very rude, you know."

Sirius blushed beet red, and hurried into the bathroom, muttering something unintelligible.

"Excellent. Now-" Alice plopped herself down on James's bed, and affixed him with an icy glare. "My best friend is all kinds of hurt because of something you've done. She was angry and crying and she stormed out of the room, and it is _All. Your. Fault." _For each of the last three words, Alice jabbed James hard in the chest.

"I-eh-" James glanced at Remus and Peter for help, but they were both laughing silently, their faces red from the effort of keeping their laughter silent. James rolled his eyes, and turned back to Alice. He really did feel awful- he knew that he had messed up big-time, but having one of Lily's best friends harass him really wasn't helping.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked finally.

Alice leaned back, and stared at him, hard, her expression unreadable. "Go find her, and apologize. I know where she probably is…"

* * *

"Hey? Lily?" James's voice was unsure and quiet as he made his way around the cluster of rocks Lily was sitting behind. There she was- a red headed figure clad only in a pair of baggy light green shorts, a purple T-shirt, and flip-flops. _She must be freezing_, James thought.

Lily jumped at the sound of James's voice. She rubbed her arms, surprise written all over her face.

"What're you doing here?" She got to her feet slowly, her voice unreadable. She had been so sad earlier, but now- after her fight with Alice and Marlene, and all of her crying, she just felt empty.

"I came to find you. Alice made me. To-to apologize." James stumbled over his words, something rare for him. He smiled weakly, but it came out like more of a grimace.

"Oh?" Lily's voice still was unreadable. "Alice made you?"

James nodded, puzzled.

"Hm." Lily tucked a piece of hair behind her ears. " I guess I owe Alice an apology."

"Speaking of apologies-" James took a step closer to Lily. "I'm really, really sorry for just-" he waved his hand airily, "-everything that happened. I hope you don't want us to be- to have a relationship of any kind."

His words hung in the air for a second, before Lily found herself nodding. "No- I mean-" She paused, trying to express the thoughts she had been formulating since she got to the lake. " I know that…I like you. But I think we should just work at being friends for now, maybe?"

James felt his heart soar. He was willing to give them another chance to be friends, and she _liked_ him! "Of-of course," he managed, slightly dazed at the turn of events.

"As friends, can I escort you back into the castle?" He smiled, a real smile this time.

"Ok," said Lily, smiling back. She felt so much lighter, so much more at ease, as she followed James up the bank of the lake.

In the near-distance, the lights of the castle glowed warm and bright, like the promise of a happy future.

* * *

_So, what did you think? _

_Short but sweet, in my opinion. I've kinda neglected Jily, so I hope y'all enjoyed that. _

_Anyway, lemme know in...a review! _

_They make me super happy, and honestly, they do make me update faster. And you will get a lovely note in response from me. So really, what's stopping you from typing out a few words? _

_Nothing. Exactly._

_Get review-ing. _

_(Kisses, Lady G)_

_...Review!_


End file.
